Sam's adventure
by Razzorow
Summary: Sam, a boy who trained for years to leave his house. Trained by his unloving mother and his dad who was too busy training himself Sam must now leave his home in search of adventure, fun, danger and maybe a tiny bit of love. Can he follow his dream of being a water type trainer? Will his parents allow it? Find out here!
1. A new day

**This fanfic is my first so I may not always be up to scratch I'm gonna post as much as i can and pray I get noticed, any problems? No? Ok off we go!**

The boy opened his eyes, it was already light and he heard talking downstairs quickly realising that it was his mother he lept out of his bead and dressed in his usual blue shorts and t-shirt. He then wore his flip flops and checked himself in the mirror, he had blonde hair, sea green eyes and a hard older looking face but notherless he was grinning because today, he was finally getting to go on my journey he also couldn't wait to get away from the daily stress of his house!

as I went down the stairs I saw my mother who grunted as greeting, I waved and asked "what's for breakfast?"

"I don't need to feed you anymore so get your own."

I opened my mouth to reply looked at mothers glare and clearly read "get out" But before I did i asked "who were you talking to?"

"your dad, he wished you luck." She then grumbled "you'd better live up to standards, you know what happens if you don't..." She didn't need to finish I got around her and rushed out the door.

Jubilife city is a colourful city that housed a lot of people, everyone had different businesses, jobs and such one thing they all shared however was that everyone smiles, it's a city named after its nice people and overall cheeriness. the only people in the whole city who didn't smile (one of which didn't live there anymore) was his mother and brother. I have 3 siblings his sister and brother were very kindhearted people, my other brother is like my mother. Grouchy and to the point, I am glad that I don't have to deal with the mocking tales of his adventures and just generally irritating remarks that taunted me whenever he visited. I checked that I have what I need and then headed towards the professors lab.

The route was quite short and I started wondering if every route was this short although there are a lot of trainers so we battled. The first battle was slightly challenging as I'd barley battled but I had a go anyway, "go Riolu!" The creature that popped out of the pokèball was a small blue humonoid pokèmon that had white spikes on his arms along with black pours and feet. The boy sent out a small bird by the name of Starly that was also the name of the evolutionary stage of the pokèmon "Riolu use quick attack!" The blue creature lept at the pokèmon lept into the air whilst being engulfed in a white light, he then rushed at the bird at blinding speed, hitting it in the jaw. The starly retaliated with gust in which hit Riolu for a large amount of damage. The battle repeted in this process until Riolu pulled through with a small amount of health remaining.

I then used a potion from my bag I battled 2 more trainers whom I beat easily and by the end of the day I reached the professors lab. There was some aides throughout the lab who treated me as an annoyance so I avoided them and found the professor with some kids surrounding him. There were 2 of them one boy and a girl, the girl wore old looking jeans a black tank top and a torn jacket she was a punk I could tell by her very black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy wore a scarf with a blue jacket, red hat and a pair of blue jeans, these ones weren't warn. He had blue eyes and slightly black hair. The man in the middle of the 2 kids was obiously was the professor he wore a lab coat and black trousers, he also had white hair and beard with blue eyes he wore a bored expression until he saw me when he greeted me and began his speech.

"Hello there Sam and now I can begin. You two now have pokèmon correct?" they nodded "well Sam has had a pokèmon licence long before you, a year to be exact however Sam has not been on a journey and is starting now with you too." They both looked shocked and looked at me weirdly the professor then said "you may have 5 pokèballs each and a device called the pokèdex, this is a device that records what pokèmon you see, it also tells you moves, abilitys and definitions of pokèmon. I hope you find many pokèmon and meet many more people and friends... Good luck." He then sent us straight out without even directions.

"well that was straight forward." the boy commented

"i guess this is it then..." the girl said surprising me as she sounded much more upbeat then her clothes made her look

"ill see you at the gym then!" the boy yelled racing off

"is he always like this?" i asked

"yea... i'm Mia by the was and thats Luke, what should we do?"

"i suggest sleep and head off in the morning, i'm Sam as the professor said." and with that i left to the pokèmon centre.

**Anyone like the two starter holders? Do you want your OC in the story or are you helping me with tips, review to keep me motivated!**

**Sam. **


	2. Starting off right

When I stepped outside i saw Luke on the grass asleep, i nudged him and he shot up "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! Oh hi Sam didn't see you there."

"obviously not." I replied simply and moved along heading not towards the route ahead but to the beach. When I got to the beach I looked around me to check if anyone was around no one was so I sat on the beach and looked at the the water pokèmon were swimming except the wingull who were flying. I love water pokemon, it's not what I'm supposed to like but my brothers and sister use fighting types like my mother and farther told them to do its just what I love. I spotted a magikarp watching me "hey there little guy" it didn't do anything and kept stairing at me so I moved closer "hey what's up?" It sway towards me and started nuzzling me "oh..." It was obvious magikarp can see potential in people and when they set their sights on a trainer they want to join them. I held out a pokèball "here." His eyes lit up and he eagerly nudged the pokèball and a red light absorbed him, it shook 3 times and then dinged meaning magikarp was caught!

after staying on the beach a while longer I got up and headed for the town again, I then had to backtrack a thing trainers in this country do a lot and head for my first gym badge, but before that I need 3 Pokemon and I assume a strategy to make magikarp useful. So I thought of all the things that would give me an edge the first one: catch another Pokemon type, I'd heard the gym was rock type so with riolu it would be easy however he probably wouldn't be able to take 3 Pokemon and depending on the rounds it could be 1 on 1 switched rounds therefor I would defiantly need a keeper and not some stupid grass type. Option two was catch a cave Pokemon and three was find a rod and fish, both of these while doable fishing was the worst because i'd probably knowing my luck would find just magikarp. As I was deep in thought I bumped into someone, that someone was a "big" fellow who saw me and immediately apologised for being in the was as I was on the floor on my backside. "Sorry man I should watch where I stand!" He said offering me a hand, I took it and asked

"it's ok I was too busy thinking rather than watching where I was going." I then added "hi I'm sam by the way."

"oh I'm Riley (**not iron Island Riley) **and I'm a new trainer how's about you."

"Wow Rowan must be having a field day today!" I said grinning and shaking his hand "I'm a new trainer except I already have two Pokemon as it turns out."

"I didn't get a starter or Pokemon from the professor, I'm just starting here." i nodded at this and he then asked "what's your Pokemon?"

"oh I'll show you, go riolu!" And out popped my starter in all his glory

"I thought that you had two Pokemon?" I sighed and let out magikarp "wow he looks pretty weak does he even know tackle?" I didn't even know myself so I looked on my pokedex, it told me my magikarp was at level 16 and knew splash and tackle!

"wow that's one strong magikarp!" Riley noted "hey how about we head off to Jubilife together?" I thought about this for a moment and decided it could be fun so we headed off into the afternoon sun.

After about an hour we stopped to rest and eat, I let riolu and magikarp out for some food and then Riley let his Pokemon out. He only had one Pokemon and like me it wasn't one of the normal Sinnoh starters, it was a Little brown normal type Pokemon that upon its release Said "Eevee!"

"Wow that's not native where did you get that?" I asked not curiously

"Eevee was given to me when I was younger, and we've been friends since!" I nodded and fed magikarp as he couldn't himself then returned him and let riolu on my sholder.

"let's go!" I exclaimed and headed of with Riley in toe we then made it to Jubilife in about another hour "I need to take care of some stuff, see you on Oreburgh?"

"sure sounds good." Riley answered and headed off towards the Pokemon centre...

**_Wheres our main character going? What does he need to take care off? Why aren't you reviewing yet? Find out next time! _**

**_Review to keep me motivated!_**

**_Sam_**

**_-edit: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this but Riley has an Eevee, I'm not telling you what it evolves into though :p_**


	3. Leaving town

I walked down the colorful roads towards the street my mother and farther live on and went in the house... To see my brother and mother talking at the kitchen table, they were talking about me i noticed as i went to speak to them. "Hi Jason, mum how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Sam, you been to Oreburgh yet?"

"No I've been to get my pokedex."

"Well I have a gift for you... Here take it!" He handed me a small container and I frowned at the box and asked

"what's in it?"

"open it and look." He then grinned and said to me in a quiet voice "you'd better evolve it right, you know how mum and dad are..." I opened the box... And inside was an egg! The egg was blue with several white swirls on it, I felt astonished!

"wow this is for me!" I said very exited

"Yep it should hatch soon I think."

"Wow thanks Jason! I'll see you soon!" I then proceeded to run out the door.

"he'd better evolve it right..." The older women said

"I hope he does..." Jason replied.

Ive never been so exited in my life, I now have a new friend to look forward to, he looks like a water type, maybe a buizel or a shellos they were cool, i then began to walk toward Oreburgh.

The road there wasn't too challenging, I battled a few trainers and used Riolu as Magikarp was good anyway and I would of been humiliated. I then entered a cave. "Hello there child do you happen to be Sam?" There was a fairly large backpacker stood there with a friendly grin

"yes I am sir, why do you ask?" He then chuckled and said

"no need to be so formal, I'm John and your friend, Riley was it? Asked me to tell you he'd meet you at the Pokemon centre. Also I happen to be here to give trainers a "HM" witch stands for hidden machine, take it" he handed me a disk that was a brown red colour meaning it was a fighting move.

"Thanks John, I'll see you later?" I asked and he nodded and said

"maybe... Be careful in the cave, keep going straight!" He grinned and waved as I left.

After a few minutes I got lonely and called Riolu out, he came out the ball in a battle stance but went neutral when he saw we weren't battling he jogged to keep up with me. I saw a boy in camping gear (or a scouts looking uniform) and he asked me for a battle, I accepted there was a girl in similar gear next to him and they were traveling too, although by the way they treated each other they were dating, "you can do it Tony!" The girl cheered happily and the boy grinned with a confident smile.

"I won't lose in front of my girlfriend!" He then threw a Poke ball and out popped a machop, at first I was shocked but told Riolu to go for it.

"Let's create a splash Riolu!" The machop looked trained quite a bit and I waited for him to make the first move...

"Machop use karate chop!" The boy ordered and the machop swung his hand down

"riolu dodge and quick attack!" I countered and Riolu did a backflip and slammed into Machops chest with a bright light. The machop slowly got up and shook off the pain, he then got back in a stance.

"run at him and use rock smash!" Machop then ran right next to Riolu

"detect." Was all I needed to say as Riolu jumped swiftly out of the way I then said "use your karate chop, show him what your made off!" Riolu then jumped off the wall and hit Machop in the face! Machop took his time to slowly get off the floor and assume battle stance. The boy, Tony opened his mouth to order machop but I beat him to it and said "finish this with quick attack!" The boy saw Machop's predicament and yelled

"Machop dodge quick!" but the poor fighting type couldn't move fast enough to dodge and was slammed into the wall. Both the boy and girl were shocked at this and stood there mouths open I then let Riolu go and rest and sprayed Machop with a potion.

"He should be fine in an hour." i said calmly and then said "are you to okay?" The boy nodded and mumbled to himself about losing in front of his girlfriend but seemed okay and she started hugging him and saying

"you did really we'll and tried your best." As if he'd won, Sam rolled his eyes and carried on... Until he saw the Psyduck following him. He bent down to eye level and said "you okay?" The Psyduck shook his head and pointed at his spare pokèballs, I wasnt confused at this and held it out. The duck then poked the button and was captured in moments.

when I finally made it out the cave I saw a young boy who walked up to me and said "how many badges do you have? None okay let me show you to the gym." He then led me to the big building with the poke ball symbol on it, the boy said "here it is!" And left I sighed and went to the Pokemon centre to heal before I went in the gym.


	4. Meeting people!

A battle was already going on and Sam saw people in the stands, I went to sit by them "hey guys." Sitting there was Riley, Luke and Mia I wasn't surprised they knew each other and Riley then said

"hey Sam, I met your friends." He then whispered "Luke's a bit odd..." I shrugged and watched the battle and asked

"who's that?" Pointing at the girl opposite the gym leader, Roark who Sam had seen before.

"I don't know she was here when me and Luke came to battle..." I noticed he didn't mention Mia but Sam assumed she'd probably be going for contests so Sam watched the battle that was on the final leg. She had won the first battle Roark then won the second battle and they were down to their last Pokemon

"go Cranidos!" The gym leader then threw the poke ball and a Pokemon with a rounded egg like skull with two little arms and stood on its hind legs. Sam pulled out the pokedex that said "**Cranidos is a fossilised pokemon that lived in ancient times, not much is known about this Pokemon at present but it uses its head for its attacks. This Pokemon is male and knows headbutt, rock smash, bulk up and rock tomb.**

Sam put the pokedex away and watched the battle begin again "Trapinch I need you buddy!" The girl released the Pokemon however Sam was familiar with this Pokemon but scanned it anyway and learned it knew bite, sand tomb, dig and defence curl. It was also male. Roark was shocked at this Pokemon as was everyone but Sam and stared at the Hoenn native "alright Trapinch lets start with bite!" The little Pokemon ran at Cranidos and bit it's skull making the Dino shriek in pain.

"Counter with headbutt!" Roark yelled and Cranidos slammed his head against the big headed Pokemon, Trapinch got up with difficulty and the girl ordered

"use sand tomb!" The little pokemon opened his jaw and let a rush of sand hit Cranidos and spun him around hitting him into walls and the floor. The tomb dispersed and Cranidos rose once again!

"alright Cranidos use bulk up, and then rock smash!" The Cranidos grew in size and clawed the ground before charging like a tauros but the girl then said...

"Trapinch quick use dig!" The Trapinch then dug quickly dug underground and Cranidos missed. Then the sand tomb hurt Cranidos again and the battle took its toll on the Dino, the girl then said "quick Trapinch use bite from behind!" The Trapinch then hit Cranidos and it fell over and collapsed!

"Well done Millie here's your coal badge, nice job Trapinch." he petted the ground type "where did you get this little guy?" He asked.

"I got him from my grandma before she passed away..." She said answering his question. Mia, Luke, Riley and me headed towards them.

"hey Roark!" Luke yelled Sam sighed only Millie and Roark noticed his discomfort from the hyperactive teen "me and my friends wanna battle! Right guys!"

"Yea sure!" Riley agreed wholeheartedly but Sam shook his head and said

"nah I need to be ready first." He saw the other three companions disappointment so he quickly said "but if your still here tomorrow I'd like to battle." He said hoping that would cheer them up. It did. I then said my goodbyes and left as Riley started to battle. Sam then headed towards the mine knowing it would have rock types.

***Millie's POV***

that boy that just left... She'd seen him before, i'm sure of it...

***flashback***

"Come on Sam you'll never be ready at this rate!" The angry woman yelled at the yellow haired boy.

"Mum I've been doing this all day please!" He yelled back as he ran at the highest speed on the treadmill but she wouldn't have it. The small room was in the training room in the corner with one window. She often had to come here as her farther and the boys did training on a weekly basis and every time the boy would have to do different types of training supposedly for his own good. Millie felt sorry for him. When she asked her dad why he was doing this he said that his mum and dad did this to his brothers and sister too.

when the boy was let out he went straight outside and his mother yelled "when your done get down here!" She heard a sigh from the stairs and then the big lady said to herself "when will he realise that this is for his own good?..." And shake her head. No one ever noticed the little girl but she was fine with it, it didn't make her feel sorry for the boy. The boy came downstairs and asked

"whats up mother." he asked in a worn out voice then his eyes lit up when he saw the poke ball

"I got you a training partner."

***end flashback***

that was the only time she'd seen the boy, Sam happy the next week he seemed sad again like he'd been told bad news. She needed to meet the boy in person so she left the battle Riley was winning to go to the mine.

***Sam's POV***

I had finished my technique. Magikarp was going to activate swift swim using Psyduck. And hopefully win with tackle but he still had Riolu and Psyduck to help win the battle. He saw the girl, Millie walking towards him he hadn't payed attention to her. She wore a black skirt and dark blue shirt with a black hoodie, she had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes like sapphires. "Hey whats up?" I asked wondering why she would be in the mine.

"Oh not much, I didn't get to introduce myself in the gym so I thought I'd say hello."

"Ive seen you before, your dad works with mine right?"

"You noticed me?" I nodded

"I try to notice people and things in my surroundings..." He stopped thinking of all the training up to his release.

"you weren't happy there were you?" She asked in a small voice

"yea..." He replied "well nice to meet you." I said as I turned to leave.

"bye." She said practically to herself as he left with his head down "see you tomorrow."


	5. Gym battle!

When I woke up in my room in the Pokemon centre I took out my Pokemon and said "you ready guys?" They all nodded other than Magikarp who splashed around and tried to look ready. I grinned and returned them. We were heading for the gym.

I opened the door to see the other three younger teens sat there waiting, Millie was sat away from the rest, I didn't try to make a big deal out of it. "Hey Roark, I'm ready." I said calmly to not show my nerves.

"Good, let's begin. Go Cranidos!" I raised my eyebrows as he realised his strongest Pokemon

"okay then. Go Riolu!" I said as my first Pokemon jumped onto the battlefield in a battle stance, I let him have the first move.

"Interesting use headbutt!" Cranidos ran at a fast speed as he ran towards Riolu,

"dodge and use quick attack!" I yelled as Riolu back flipped and sped towards Cranidos hitting him in the legs

"quick whilst he's close use rock smash!" Cranidos readied his head but I stopped him by saying

"Riolu use detect!" Then riolu grabbed his head instead of dodging.

"Push Craindos!"

"karate chop!"

"headbutt full power!" Both attacks collided neither overpowering the other,

"Riolu full power!" He tried harder but it didn't help "use the other hand!" Riolu raised his other hand and hit Cranidos in the stomach. Cranidos then fell. I sighed happy that Riolu had pulled through, I then returned him "good job pall have a good rest."

"Good job sam. But how do you deal with Onix?" He said as he threw the poke ball releasing the rock snake. Sam scanned it but didn't look at its moves so to cheat.

"ok... Psyduck your up!" The derpy duck stood on the battlefield with confidence Roark opened his mouth to start but I beat him to it "Psyduck water spout and start with water gun!" The duck then sprayed a fountain of water from his beak making the sprinklers go off, when this happened he fired a more compressed stream at Onix witch hit the snake in the face.

"Onix! Okay use dig!" the snake then smashed into the ground and went into the hole it made

"Onix is underground use water gun at the floor!" Psyduck then flew into the air and kept a steady stream to stay there, Onix then burst through the floor and received another blast of water in the face!

"Onix no!" Onix obviously wasn't very tough in his special defence as the bug snake fell to the floor knocked out. "ok now that's over, why the sprinklers?" I tapped my nose as he let out his last Pokemon, a Geodude

"okay I'm cool with that." I returned Psyduck and pulled out my last Pokemon. "Go Magikarp!" everyone then laughed even Roark although Millie didn't she looked confused.

"Do you want the first move or shall I beat it now?" Roark taunted I grinned and said

"whatever."

"Geodude use rock throw!" The rock came hurtling towards Magikarp

"Dodge it." I said simply as Magikarp shocked everyone by jumping over the rock Geodude had thrown "tackle go!" I ordered as Magikarp hit Geodude like a bullet, Geodude then slammed into a wall. Everyone but me was gob smacked when Geodude had difficulty getting up with a lot of effort.

"erm geodude rock tomb?" Roark said Geodude then made made rocks hit the ground where Magikarp previously was. Except he dodged without command

"one more tackle should do it Magikarp!" Magikarp then slammed Geodude into the ceiling where he fell to the floor, clearly knocked out.

Nobody was laughing now as the drenched teams and gym leader stood there. They stood in silence until Roark slowly started to clap, then Millie,Mia and Luke followed suit. I bowed and returned Magikarp and met Roark in the middle to receive my badge I grinned and went to my friends. "Why aren't you bothered by this water?" Luke asked I shrugged and said

"even though my parents brought me up not to I love water types, I guess it's natural." Everyone laughed I just grinned at everyone's soaked clothes and hair. "well I'll see you all in Jubilife." I said and left them. Until Millie caught up and grabbed my arm.

"aren't you gonna get fresh clothes?" I shook my head, she sighed and pulled me to the Pokemon centre. Whilst there she made me sit on the bed and wait for her as she'd locked the door and was in the bathroom. So I brought out Riolu and said

"how are you?" He gave me thumbs up and said his name, I scratched his head and hugged him "look what Psyduck and Magikarp helped us get!" I said and showed him the badge he grinned and cheered we then hi-fived. I also took out the egg and looked at it, deciding I didn't know what it was I started polishing It with Riolu helping gently like an older brother. As I did this I didn't realise that Millie was already done and was watching me and Riolu with interest. She also saw the egg and wondered how Sam had gotten it. She'd have to find out later.

"ok I'm done let's go!" She said cheerfully as she came out the bathroom, whilst pretending she saw the egg for the first time and saying "where'd you get that?" Sam ignored the question and said

"let's go then." He noticed her pouting and waited for her to unlock the door.


	6. They be my research notes!

As myself and Millie walked down towards the cave I started wondering when my egg would hatch when Millie suddenly spoke up "when is it gonna hatch?" She knew what I was thinking because I was holding the egg to my chest I shrugged and said

"my brother, he gave it to me said it should hatch soon but I don't really know." she then asked

"have you seen my other Pokemon yet. Do you wanna meet them?"

"Why are they all exotic Hoenn Pokemon?" I answered and she visibly tried to hide a blush in her hands

"no... here let me show you, Come on out guys!" She threw 3 poke balls and out popped a starly and a duskull along with Trapinch I then I shook my head and said

"sure totally not from Hoenn then." I had a grin to show I was joking, she giggled and blushed again before replying

"how about you let them get to know your Pokemon?" she said as a question

"sure, let's go guys!" They all were in battle stance except Magikarp who was just flopping about on the road they then got to "know each other" "who does Riley have?" I asked Millie as I didn't even know

"who Riley. Oh he has a Machop, Shinx and a Eevee, that must have been his starter." Sam nodded and asked what Luke had but she didn't know as she was speaking to me in the mines. So I once again nodded until she said "Mia has a Turtwig and a Abra, although she's doing contests." Millie sighed, Sam wasn't asking about her but she hid her emotions and didn't think Sam noticed, after eating lunch they headed off to the cave...

when they were nearing the exit of the cave they saw John who stopped them and said "alright Sam I gifted you with a HM now I would like a battle." He then chuckled and said "I want a 1v1 Pokemon match your friend can judge." I quickly agreed and we got ready.

"go Hippopotas!" The man said enthusiastically and out popped the hippo Pokemon

"ok I think ill use Psyduck!" Psyduck came on the battlefield looking ready to win "alright Psyduck let's use water gun!" The duck shot water from its beak hitting the hippos legs making it fall.

"Hippopotas use sand attack!" He spat sand at the duck hitting its eyes and Psyduck started being blinded it also gave it a headache...

"Use confusion Psyduck!" the ducks eyes glowed blue and slammed the hippo into the floor "now water gun again!" As the duck fired the hippo got up to receive a blast of water to the face which in turn knocked it out!

"good job Hippopotas, well done I didn't know you were such a good trainer! Well have fun with your girlfriend!" My mouth dropped where as Millie started denying it completely and shaking her hands

"oh no no we are not a couple, he's like two years older than me and I'd have no chance!" She covered her mouth after the last thing in shock I just regained my composure and returned Psyduck

"yea what she said..." And I walked out the cave.

The walk back was awkward at the least and when we eventually got to Jubilife I heard shouting "give us your notes professor!"

"Yea team galactic demands it you old man!"

"How dare you I should teach you a lesson or two for that!"

"Shut it old man and give us the notes!"

"Stop that you freaks!" I ran to the professors side and grabbed Riolu's poke ball as Millie did the same with duskull's

"oh look blue boy and his girlfriend have come to save the feeble old man!" There were two young men in black and blue outfits that had a G on it they also had a bowl cut with blue hair.

"Hello Sam could you and your... Friend help me with these fools?"

"My pleasure professor." I threw Riolu's poke ball and Millie threw Duskull's the two men threw one each as well

"let's teach these children a lesson! Zubat use poison sting!"

"you too Stunky!" They launched purple needles that went towards our pokemon

"Riolu dodge and use quick attack on Zubat!"

"Duskull use confuse ray on stunky!" Both Pokemon dodged and used their respective moves that indeed hit."

"Zubat use wing attack on that blue thing!"

"Stunky use tackle!"

"Riolu use karate chop!" The Zubat was hit and knocked out and Stunky hit a lamppost

"finish this use karate chop!"

"Use night shade!" The Stunky didn't get up.

"let's run!"

"yea you said it!"

"we'll be back!"

"yea just you wait!"

"ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The weird men ran towards the north

"thank you youngsters, they were trying to get my research notes." Rowan chuckled "they stood no chance against strong trainers like your selfs!"

"your welcome professor, happy to help."

"Well I hope I'll see you soon Sam... And you too miss." The professor then left, leaving the two teenagers in silence until they left and got a room each in the Pokemon centre.

Later that night I fell asleep after a long time of silence, I then drifted off to the images that projected from my mind...

... I can't see anything where am I... I was in a room with two people, in uniforms like those men, they had poke balls. They didn't look happy. "Sam don't do this." Jason said pleading to me where as Johnny stood glaring at me and the person next to me, it was Millie. We then threw our poke balls and the image faded... My sister was crying in the rain, it was muddy and wet, a man looked down at her... My mum and dad were arguing dad then left the house and mum wept... I stood opposite Riley in a stadium I sighed and threw my poke ball...


	7. Team Galactic!

I woke up in a cold sweat and shivered that was a bad dream slowly I got dressed and went to see if Millie was up. I knocked once and then twice. no answer "hello?" I asked to see if she was there and then I heard a quiet.

"go away." After hearing this I asked

"what's wrong?" After getting no answer I sat next to her door and waited... I took out my egg and polished it as I had nothing better to do...

***Millie's POV***

"I'm so confused" was all I could think as he sat outside, "I've only known him a few days and people assume we are together... Then I said I was out of his league as if I'm a shy little girl with a crush. I don't even know if that's true or not it could be..." I slowly showered and got dressed, knowing he hadn't moved. I sat on the bed a while longer, wishing he'd understand and comfort me. Although I didn't comfort him when he was struggling I sighed and opened the door...

***Sam's POV***

The door finally opened and she walked out "you ok?" I asked and saw immediately she wasn't "what's up Mills?" I said getting up.

"I don't know, I'm just a little confused that's all." She said unconvincingly

"you sure?" I asked but she waved me away and said

"let's just go ok?" Sam nodded and thought to himself "girls stuff." Whilst rolling his eyes.

after coming out of another cave and battling several trainers and a double battle with some twins who said something along the lines of "could we see if your bond is stronger than ours?" Referring to them as if they were a couple I rolled my eyes Millie blushed.

As we entered the town my bag started moving and I took the egg out "look!" I said in astonishment

"wow is it hatching!" the egg glowed white in my hands and when it faded a little blue Pokemon with a swirl pattern on its stomach blinked at me.

"It's a polliwag!" I exclaimed as it snuggled up to me!

After all this excitement happened I had my strongest member of my team, Magikarp to train Poliwag who got significantly stronger, nurse Joy also said Magikarp was close to evolving.

we started walking towards the next route but Poliwag popped out of its poke ball and refused to go back in, i sighed and let him sleep on my shoulder. I then saw a little girl crying near the bridge and I ran to her with Millie right behind "what's wrong little girl?" I asked and she took a while to stop sobbing but said

"The space men took daddy away! They went to the wind works!" I sighed and looked at Millie apologetically

"please could you look after her?" She sighed and nodded so I ran to the wind works!

I saw the grunt from yesterday leaning against the wall "hey you!" I shouted to get his attention he turned and snickered

"where's your girlfriend, did she turn into that runt on ye shoulder?" I shook Poliwag awake and he continued "I'm gonna hurt you and your stupid girlfriend, go Zubat!" The eyeless bat took flight and glared at me "use wing attack!" The bat zoomed towards Poliwag

"hypnosis!" I simply said and the Zubat crashed to the ground, "water gun multiple times! Poliwag shot multiple compressed water shots that knocked out Zubat!

"yikes I'm getting out of here and you'll never get the key off my partner in the meadow!" He returned Zubat and thought for a moment "I shouldn't have said that..." And he slammed the door and straight after I heard a "ker chunk" as the door was locked, I sighed and went back.

As I went past I said "Millie and..."

"Sally." Millie finished for me I grinned and said

"thanks come with me." I took Sally too the Pokemon centre and left her with nurse Joy, we then went to the meadows where Millie started blushing "what's up?" I asked her and she blushed more

"nothing." She said and I left it at that we then heard yelling

"give us the sweet honey old man!"

"yea team galactic needs that sweet honey, we demand it!"

"what are you doing?" I asked calmly to the two grunts that were harassing the old man

"oh no it's that couple again!"

"what the one that beat you and Jim?"

"yea them... Hey shut up!" Millie was now furiously blushing but I calmly sent out Riolu and Millie sent out Trapinch "go stunky!" the man threw out the skunk where as his friend sent out another zubat

"Riolu use karate chop!"

"Trapinch bite that bat!"

"Zubat poison sting!"

"Stunky use tackle!" Riolu knocked out stunky in one hit and bite did the same "oh no we've failed!"

"quick run!" they both ran off wailing like little children

"thanks kids take this honey!" The man said giving us the golden treat "oh and they dropped this." He said handing me the key for the wind works.

"Thanks sir, quick lets go!" Millie nodded and looked thankful to get out of the meadow

when we reached the centre of the wax works there was a man and a woman along with the three grunts we beat "oh are these the children you spoke of?" the woman said, she had red hair and a white galactic uniform instead of white "Charon get the girl I'll handle this little brat."

"Whatever you say Mars let's battle missy."

"go Zubat!" Mars exclaimed and threw out another bat, Im starting to get sick of these...

"Go Psyduck!"

"use poison sting!" The poisonous attack hit the duck and he took it giving him a headache

"now confusion!" The ducks eyes glowed blue and he slammed the bat on the wall doing super effective damage, the bat fainted

"you brat, go Purugly!" The fat cat landed and growled

"come back Psyduck..." I said as I recalled him "and now go Magikarp!" Mars and Purugly started laughing themselves into a fit and I saw my chance "Magikarp tackle!" My fish hopped over to the cat and slammed it into a wall dealing a lot of damage!

"What! Purugly use faint attack!" The fat cat rushed after my fish and slammed it into the floor, I then said

"use tackle, retaliate!" Magikarp rushed at the purugly as fast as it could flop

"Purugly finish this with another faint attack!" They both met each other in the middle causing an explosion and Magikarp hit the wall. And then started glowing. It became surrounded in a white light that caused everyone to turn away, when I looked back a gyarados was in its place!

"Gyarados use water pulse!" ( AN: **I don't like its moves so it knows water pulse, bite,rain dance and dragon rage) **Gyarado's water pulse knocked Purugly right out and mars got very annoyed

"everyone retreat now!" They all ran out the room.

"Hi-five!" He hit our palms together and stayed with our hands like that practically holding hands for a second until Millie blushed and let go

"daddy daddy!" Sally ran into the room next to us and out came a man with Sally and he said

"thanks kids I owe you one, they had me working non-stop."

"your welcome sir. Bye" we waved to them both, left, healed our pokemon and headed on.


	8. A fiery tale

As we walked across the bridge and onto a mountainside I realised it had started to become night, so we started to set up camp. I noticed how there was a dark Forrest to the north of us...

once we'd finished setting up the tent (that was big enough for two) we settled down in our sleeping bags and I slowly fell asleep, Poliwag curled up next to me like a teddyursara and I went into the land of dreams...

***Millie's POV* **

sometimes I wish that boys weren't so Dense, all day Sam and I had been in situation after situation that made me feel awkward but flew right over his head. For instance those two twins tested our "bonds" or we were in the meadow and even the galactic grunts comments were ignored I sighed maybe he wasn't dense but hiding his feelings... If he had any.

***Sam's POV***

I woke up in the morning to a thumping sound. After getting dressed I went outside to find a red Pokemon with a flame on its stomach, it also had three little red floppy hair like body parts, these were also red. This Pokemon proceeded to slam its fist onto the floor. After watching this for several seconds i concluded that he was trying to learn brick break so I let a tired looking Riolu out of his poke ball and pointed to the Pokemon. It then crossed my mind I didn't know what this Pokemon was so I grabbed my pokedex and scanned him**. Magby the live coal Pokemon. This Pokemon has a body temprature of 1,1000 F if its healthy it will have yellow flames. This is a male and has the flame body ability and knows the moves: fire spin, faint attack, smog and smoke screen. **I nodded at this and we set to work on helping the Magby!

me and Riolu tried all afternoon to help the magby but he couldn't do it and when Riolu managed to break a small rock it made him even more determined he went faster and with more power to once again no avail. I made him come and eat lunch and me Riolu and him were eating berries Psyduck had found whilst I also let him and Gyarados have some lunch too. Poliwag was swimming in s nearby stream and came over once in a while to check on us. "Hey buddy." I said petting the water type

"poli!" He said jumping around I got him a bowl of food "here you go buddy." I gave gim the bowl and he ate hungrily "alright Magby wanna battle Riolu and see if you can do it yet?" Magby nodded his head and got in a battle stance Riolu did the same "Magby you start." I said wanting to let him go at it and he ran at Riolu at a fast pace "wait for it... Now Riolu detect then brick break!" I said as he was in touching distance. Riolu then sidestepped the charging fire type and punched him in the back, he landed with a loud thud.

"Maaaaaaagby!" He yelled as he fired a ring of fire at Riolu, this then surrounded the little fighting type and started burning him "Riolu try using quick attack to get out!" I yelled not wanting my starter to be too hurt by the ring of fire. The Magby saw this and fired a smog at Riolu who took it in the face and went stumbling, Magby then hurried towards Riolu with his fist in the air and preparing to strike "Riolu detect!" I yelled hoping he would fall for that trick twice, he didn't. The fire type fired a fire spin again at Riolu's back I saw this and said "quick attack in the air!" Riolu then jumped into the air... The fire spin missed... And went straight towards the tent Millie was in! "Poliwag, Psyduck water gun Gyarados water pulse quick!" They quickly fired their water attacks but not before the fire hit the tent and burned it badly!

Thats when I heard screaming from inside the tent as Millie leapt out of the tent with her night clothes still on and poke ball belt in hand. "Why would you do that!" She yelled mostly at me as Poliwag fired a water gun as she got out the tent.

"ops..." I said sheepishly because I couldn't help blush at a smoked girl in her night wear I quickly looked down and tried to apologise "I'm so so sorry Millie Magby and I were just training and he fired at Riolu who happened to be in front of your tent..." I then added "I'll buy you a new one?" I hadn't ever seen someone more forgiving as she nodded and hugged me

"it's okay I should of been up anyway, it is lunchtime after all." I was gobsmacked as she said this and blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I then shook myself to get the water off me and received a water gun from Poliwag

"thanks buddy, i think we should go." I then returned my Pokemon and Poliwag jumped on my shoulder. I then noticed Magby who was looking up at me with a sad look on his face "you want to come along?" He nodded and I let Poliwag down, he then faced Magby "you got this buddy?" Poliwag enthusiastically nodded and I called the first attack "Poliwag use water gun!" The little tadpole Pokemon then fired a compressed beam of water that missed Magby by an inch! "Okay try using hypnosis!" I called out and Poliwag's swirl started to spin and Magby just looked away. "Okay now whilst he's not looking use water gun!" I yelled and Magby looked with a shocked face that got blasted by the beam of water. He then got up and charged head on at Poliwag!" Quick Poliwag dodge!" I said hastily not wanting him to be burned, but he got hit on the leg and spun around. I watched as he face planted the ground... And started to glow white!

**next time enter the almighty Poliwhirl! No but really, who do you think Sam should evolve Poliwhirl into (now you understand why Jason said evolve it well?) Also will Sam catch Magby?, will he buy a new tent?, or will be anything worth noting in Eterna forest? Find out next time! **


	9. I'm Bunherey

Poliwag had just evolved into Poliwhirl! I was shocked and proud at the same time, he now had glove like hands that were white, his swirl was bigger and his mouth had gone. His legs also looked like his hands except they were feet. "alright then Poliwhirl! Let's give him a bubble beam!" Poliwhirl brought his hands together and formed a bubble between them he then brought them between his hands and fired a stream of bubbles at Magby that soundly knocked him out. "Good job Poliwhirl!" I then threw a poke ball at Magby and it beeped immediately signalling he was caught without a struggle. I grinned and put him on my belt "hey Millie where are you?" I then asked the space around me and a hand came out a bush and waved "oh okay." I said and turned around, then I waited with Poliwhirl.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned to see Millie standing next to me, I then stood up and we headed for the forest...

"So you wanna battle, me and my girlfriend would love it!" The bug catcher said

"I'm not your girlfriend! We are just good friends on a walk!" The girl snapped I sighed and decided to use Psyduck Millie used Trapinch

"Alrighty Psyduck let's start with water gun!" I said and the duck opened his beak

"Trapinch dig!" Millie commanded

"beautyfly use gust!" The bug catcher said

"Pachirisu use spark!" The girl yelled the four Pokemon went to work Trpainch digging, Beautyfly used gust not even bothering Psyduck as the weak wind was dispersed as the water gun hit Beautyfly in the face. The Pachirisu looked around confused until Trapinch Burt up from underneath her feet and sent it flying into a tree. It was safe to say she was knocked out.

"Beautyfly use mega drain on Trapinch!" Beautyfly went to work

"Psyduck use psychic on the absorb!" I reacted quicker than anyone else and the bug got a mega drain to the face, although it didn't do much damage.

"Trapinch use bite!" The sand tomb pokemon lept up and bit on Beautyfly witch caused it to screech in pain and fall to the floor.

"wow well done! You beat us." The girl nodded "have a nice stroll, I know a good couple when I see one." The teens quickly walked away further into the forest. They walked and battled quite a lot during this time they found two psychic trainers so they battled.

"Magby let's go!"

"Starly do your best!"

"abra." They said simultaneously and out came the little psychic Pokemon "use hidden power!" One shouted

"Starly use quick attack to dodge then use wing attack!"

"Magby fire spin!" Fire spin cancelled hidden power out and Starly headed towards the Abra

"Abra teleport." The abra teleported and reappeared behind Magby "hidden power!" The psychic said

"Magby fire spin behind you!" I yelled and he turned and fired... Into the hidden power that exploded knocking them both out! "Good job." I said as I returned Magby

"Starly use air cutter!" the small bird released waves of air which crashed into Abra, It then got back up!

"Abra hidden power!" The psychic commanded and immediately it released a powerful attack that spread outward and hit Starly, the little bird crashed to the ground.

"Starly get up please!" Millie pleaded and the little bird picked itself up and cried its name. Then glowed white! The bird grew taller and leaner it puffed out its chest and announced "Staravia!"

"Grrr Abra hidden power!" The psychic yelled

"Staravia use air cutter!" The two attacks collided into a power struggle and it looked like they would cancel each other out but air cutter forced hidden power back until it exploded into Abra! "Well done Staravia!" Millie said as she hugged the proud bird. We continued on until it became night, and it really got dark, we had to sleep out in the dark in sleeping bags!

*** Millie's POV ***

I fell asleep pretty quickly and dreamt of not a lot really the one dream I did have involved Sam we were in a weird world it was black skied and there were floating platforms that surrounded us, Sam was in front of me standing protectively and there was a man stood there with blue hair he was glaring at us and he had a lot of flowing cuts and bruises all over his face the man screamed wildly and punched Sam in the jaw following up with a knee to the stomach after that he kicked Sam off the edge into the darkness below. I was suddenly filled with rage and slapped the man hard he felt it too he yelled horrid words at me and I kicked his shin and brought it to his jaw. The man went down. All I did was sob...

When I woke up I wasn't where I fell asleep. I knew this because I for one was in a clearing and two Sam wasn't here. I looked around and saw a little bunny like Pokemon looking down at me it stood on a branch then it suddenly hopped down and stuck it's hand out "bun!" It declared I shook her hand "bun bun eary." It said pointing to the exit

"what do you mean little guy?" She hopped to the exit and then suddenly a silky looking rope, string was fired and landed at its feet she quickly hopped away and hid behind me as a Ghastly, Misdrevus and Murkrow came down from the trees I also spotted a angry looking Cascoon glaring at me and Buneary. I took out two poke balls and threw them in the air... Out popped Trapinch and Duskull they both looked ready for battle. "Alright Duskull use shadow sneak on Ghastly Trapinch use bite on Misdrevus!" I looked down at Buneary, she nodded "Buneary use jump kick!" The three Pokemon leapt into battle Duskull going first and knocking Ghastly into a tree! Buneary kicked Murkrow in the face and he crashed into Misdrevus as she got bitten by Trapinch! All of a sudden a sticky string covered my mouth and then one went around my stomach, I was lifted into the trees!

* Trapinch's POV *

Mistress had been taken by the trees me Duskull and the rabbit needed to find her "quick guys we need to find mistress!" Duskull nodded and the rabbit jumped onto a branch and said

"I can't see her, what do we do?" Duskull floated up and looked too he didn't see anything. I sighed and started looking again.

**Hope you liked the Pokemon POV let me know if I should do it again and where is this going, also sorry to disappoint but my OC's already have their teams I won't spoil it though. I will say one thing Millie May have some more Ghosts. Review plox also thanks for my first favourite Werewingwolfxx I'm happy you are enjoying this so far and here's to many more *chink* **


	10. The cocooned captor!

*** Sam's POV ***

When I woke up I immediately noticed that Millie wasn't there I then noticed that her sleeping bag wasn't, this struck me as odd but regardless I packed it up and started walking towards what I think is the exit when I saw poke ball shown to me by Poliwhirl who was still not going in the poke ball and walked by my side. I out of curiosity threw the poke ball and out popped a Marill who was very surprised to see me there "Marill?" It questioned.

"Poliwrath could you ask it why it's here please?" He nodded and started talking to it. They had a long conversation with Marill doing most of the talking, it ended when Marill pointed at the poke ball and said something, Poliwhirl nodded then turned to me and after a lot of hand gestures I understood. Marill didn't have a clue why she was here. I shook my head and bent down to Marill "hey do you want to travel with us until we find out where your trainer is, I bet he's worried." Marril's head perked up and she nodded enthusiastically I kept her out of the poke ball.

after walking a while I saw a clearing and inside were two more, empty poke balls and a Trapinch I saw them and walked over "hey Trapinch!" I yelled and the sand dune Pokemon turned his head...

*** Trapinch's POV ***

It had been a while since I sent Duskull and Buneary, as she called herself away i hoped she was back soon, then I heard a familiar voice "hey Trapinch!" I turned my head and saw the boy Millie was traveling with, I then saw Poliwhirl and another blue Pokemon I assumed he/she was new.

"Poliwhirl quick! I need your help!" I said quickly not waiting for a reply I then said "Mistress has been taken by the trees and Duskull and a rabbit went after her!" Poliwhirl looked physically shocked at this and replied with

"what, the trees I hate grass Pokemon!" he looked up at the boy and pointed at the trees the boy said

"is that where she went?" Me and Poliwhirl nodded and he grabbed the poke ball then said "who's is this Trapinch? Is it Duskull or Staravia?" I tried to pretend I was a ghost he nodded and said "Duskull?" I shook my head as if to say yes he nodded again and said "I need to return you so I can climb the trees please?" I thought about it and decided it was for the best and felt the red light absorb me...

*** Millie's POV ***

This is not one of my best mornings, I've been kidnapped twice lost two Pokemon and can't move . Not to mention my captor is a cocoon I shook my head. I was very high up, I couldn't even see where I'd been taken from all I could see was the entrance I came from and my captor staring at me not moving an inch.

I sat like this for a while, it was really boring and that's coming from a generally boring person. Suddenly another while later a shadow slowly lifted from the hole I came threw I only noticed it because of the red eyes that weren't facing my captor one of them winked, it was Duskull! The ghost the ghost went behind the cocoon and began charging a powerful night shade, it got very powerful and then it exploded and the cocoon was just sat there, it had been hardening this whole time!

the Cascoon didn't move it just stared at me the whole time and Duskull angrily came over and thought for a moment. His eyes widened and he looked annoyed he then used pursuit on my bindings freeing me from the hold "thanks Duskull, should we leave or do I let Staravia take care of this bug?" Duskull nodded and i got the birds poke ball and threw it in the air it called its name and glared at the bug, it's obvious opponent "Staravia show this stupid bug an air cutter!" The bird called his name again and fired lots of cutters that hut the bug head on... Cutting the cocoon open and reviling an ugly looking beautyfly

"What is that?" I asked my self as it answered for me "Dustox!" It declared and launched a psybeam that hit Staravia "oh no Staravia are you ok?" It shook of the attack and looked at the ugly bug. "Staravia use air cutter one more time!" This time the air cutter hurt and Dustox slowly raised itself off the floor "dust..." It said angrily "ok Duskull get ready to run." I whispered to Duskull then jumped towards the hole and got a tackle from Dustox in the back!

I fell through the hole and hit a lot of branches before I heard Buneary "Bun!" She exclaimed and tried to hold onto me by my collar although I was straining her too hard, the then fell with me as she couldn't hold me anymore. I fell a long time hitting branch after branch I finally hit my head on one and grabbed Buneary in my arms and held her against my chest, she might not die at least. The last thing I heard before passing out from the pain was a voice. It said "quick Gyarados catch her please!" I then passed out...

*** Sam's POV ***

Millie remained passed out for a while I got really worried and couldn't help but worry luckily Gyarados caught her before she hit the ground along with the Buneary she held onto, she had miner issues Millie however had a lot of cuts and bruises she was passed out well after Duskull and Staravia arrived. I sat with her the whole time. I didn't want to leave her unless I lost her again. So I waited.

**Double digits yay! I can't wait for you to enjoy this chapter also I hate eterna forest, it doesn't even deserve a capital letter.**


	11. Entering Eterna!

It had been a day, she hadn't woken up. I was getting worried, every few hours I'd check on her every time she wasn't awake. I'd done this if Magby hadn't of destroyed the tent, if I hadn't of battled him then... On the second day i checked on her the 5th time and she was awake. Well not awake but talking in her sleep I knew she was alive at least... On the next hour she then woke up "Sam?" I heard her calling I rushed into the clearing after hearing her and there she was looking up at me weakly smiling. I went over and sat next to her,

"I'm so glad your alive." I said softly she nodded and she hugged my arm, couple or not none of us were embarrassed at this moment... Until Poliwhirl came over and hugged us both. I hugged them both back and all three of us then at that moment fell asleep.

I woke up in an extremely awkward position. I was behind Millie and hugging her. Luckily she wasn't awake so I lay there... She stirred also noticing the position we were in but didn't do anything "I can tell your awake." I said to her in a soft voice that was in her ear she sighed and faced me

"let's get out of this place, I hate it here." She said with a worn out tone I got up and held my hand down to her she grabbed it and I helped her up. Despite her being two years younger than me I felt like she was just as mature, even though once again I was seventeen and she was fifteen, I then found myself thinking "it could work." I then scolded myself and remembered not to do that again.

"Bun!" I heard a voice from behind me then I turned and saw the Buneary I had saved along with Millie "Millie you have a visitor." I said and picked up Poliwhirl Millie walked up to the Buneary and it hugged her, she hugged it back. She then asked it if it wanted to join her, the Buneary nodded her head excitedly and went into a poke ball with no troubles. We then continued out of the forest.

they made it out the forest and continued on to the city, once they got there they got a room and bought new supplies, including a tent. As we were walking down the streets Poliwhirl whom I'd decided to never make him go in the poke ball pointed at a couple of people walking towards us, to my surprise it was Luke and Mia!

"hey Sam!" Luke exclaimed

"hey Sam,Millie." Mia said

"hiya guys." I said Millie nodded to them both "how are you guys doing?" Luke obviously spoke first, because he's just like that

"I got two gym badges, bet you two don't, also my starter evolved and so did Budew and Zubat!" He announced proudly Mia then spoke

"I got my first AND second contest ribbons!" she said happily "I got some more Pokemon too!" An idea came into my head

"how about we battle to see each others Pokemon and strength!" They both nodded and we ran to a field "let's each use 3 Pokemon, double battle!" I knew who I'd use.

"ok... go Roselia!" Luke threw out his first Pokemon

"go Grotle!" Mia said enthusiastically I looked at Mille, she nodded

"go Magby!" I yelled

"go Staravia!" Millie yelled we were all ready.

"Grotle curse!" Mia commended

"start with a leech seed!" Luke yelled

"Magby counter with fire spin!"

"Staravia use air cutter on them both!" The bird fired sharp blades of air at the two grass types hitting them hard the fire spin destroyed the leech seeds and hit Roselia hard causing it to faint!

"Wow that was tough..." Luke said to himself and got his next Pokemon "let's go Onix!" Luke cried as he threw the poke ball Sam grinned

"Magby show Onix a brick break!"

"Statavia use wing attack on Grotle!"

"Grotle no!" Mia shrieked as Grotle was knocked out

"Onix quick use slam!" The Onix and Magby collided and there was an explosion where they'd met...leaving Magby fainted!

"good job Magby." I said with a smile "okay Psyduck let's go!" The duck landed on the grass and faced his opponents

"Kadabra! You can do it!" Mia yelled as her psychic type was released onto the field

"Staravia stay away from that Onix!" Millie didn't want her bird to fall "use air cutter!"

"Onix use rock throw on Staravia!"

"Psyduck stop the rock with water gun, use it against Onix!"

"Kadabra use psybeam!" All four Pokemon launched into battle, Staravia shot sharp air currents towards Kadabra who countered with a psybeam, they got into a power struggle and Onix fired his rock that got shot back in his face along with a burst of water, he roared his name in annoyance and anger! The battle between Staraiva and Kadabra had came to a stand still

"Psyduck use water gun to help Staravia!" I commanded the yellow duck, he then fired a compressed beam of water that hit Kadabra head on! Kadabra then struggled to get up and Onix crawled in front of the Kadabra "Psyduck water gun!"

"Onix rock throw!"

"Staravia air cutter!"

"Kadabra psybeam!" All four attacks met in the middle causing a massive explosion and making Poliwhirl hide behind me and after the light faded there lay four fainted Pokemon on the field. I hadn't noticed we'd attracted a crowd but we had and we all returned our Pokemon. Me Mia and Luke had one Pokemon left and Millie had two "go Beautyfly!" Mia shouted

"Prinplup I choose you!" Luke yelled

"Buneary win this for me!"

"Gyarados it's your turn!" I shouted at the same time as Millie and our next four Pokemon were reviled on the grassy terrain. They stood (Gyarados floated) and glared at each other and I called the first attack "Gyarados use bite on Beautyfly!"

"Prinplup use bubblebeam on the rabbit!"

"Buneary ice beam on the bubbles!"

"Beautyfly use mega drain on Gyarados!" Gyarados let himself be leeched on and then bit hard on Beautyfly causing lots of damage the Beautyfly tried to shrug it off and looked hurt Mia looked worried as the little bug struggled to fly with it's left wing. Buneary froze the bubbles and sent them hurtling back towards Prinplup who was hit in the face hard by the two attacks, he swiftly rose to his feet though

"Prinplup use peck on Buneary!"

"Buneary high jump kick!" The two attacks collided and caused both Pokemon to go down! Mia sighed and returned Beautyfly

"good job gal." She said before noting "I would of lost anyway, two against one hurt bug?" Luke looked annoyed but nodded anyway. I was surprised no one noticed Millie's cuts and bruises but said our goodbyes and headed for the Pokemon centre.

**I've decided that I will update on the weekends and whenever I finish a chapter, don't expect a schedule and check back for me. Review if you'd please? Also what's up with that review I got on chapter 1 *shakes head* get those images out of my mind! Also how do you think Sam and his siblings were made...**


	12. Strange men and dreams

I hate grass types. That was a statement not an opinion, they are useless and weak. Once again these were statements, we woke up at around 07:00 and being a nice guy I let Millie in the bathroom first. Therefor I was in our room (with separated beds) and waiting for the water to be turned off, it had been half an hour! One thing I regret about being in the same room was that Millie was in fact a girl and girls take forever in the bathroom (**this is not my opinion, call me ladies!) **and after me and Poliwhirl waited close to an hour she finally came out, looking beautif... Wait I nearly called her beautiful I shook my head and got showered.

We decided to look around town before going to the gym. Once again I regretted being in a city with a girl, I'd never been through so many shops and malls in my life. I'm surprised she wasn't broke, if she was like this in every city... I shuddered and silently prayed for the whole ordeal to be over. I suppose I let her drag me through the town because I fancy... I mean she hurt herself in the forest. That's right. How weird id thought of two similar things today, one being that she was beautiful witch she kinda was, the other was thinking I liked her. We finally made it out of the malls "wasn't that fun!" Millie exclaimed happily

"no." I said feeling pretty demoralised. I then went and walked towards the statue in the centre of town, Millie and Poliwhirl in toe when suddenly a man with blue hair and a team galactic looking outfit on barged into me and hurried off. "Ow..." I moaned picking myself off the floor and looking the way he went. Millie looked like she'd seen a ghost, she looked shel shocked as tears started forming in her eyes "Millie?" I asked walking over to her she shook her head and clutched onto my arm and I led her to a bench where she cried into my arm. "What's wrong?" I asked when she had stopped she shook her head

"it's nothing I swear." She was clearly traumatised by this man

"you sure?" She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes "if you want to talk about it you can." She hugged me her and I hugged her back I felt more emotion than I ever thought I'd feel in a hug. We stayed like this for a while until she looked up and I asked "you better?"

"Yea." She said in a small voice so we went back to the Pokemon centre to rest for the night.

*** Millie's POV ***

I couldn't help but think about him whilst lying in the bed, the man that in my dream killed Sam. Maybe it would happen. I had to stop this from happening, if I didn't I'd lose him forever and I couldn't live with that not with all Ive seen him go through. I can't help but fall for him I just hope he feels the same about me... I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep...

I was in a dark room, nothingness surrounded me and all there was was black. An image slowly came towards me it was the man from earlier "you..." He said angrily the man lifted his fist back preparing to punch me, I couldn't move! All of a sudden a figure crashed into the man they both got up and the man snarled angrily at... Sam! The man tried to punch Sam but he caught the punch and kneed him in the stomach and stepped back. The man kicked wildly and Sam caught his leg and used his strength to throw him flat on his arse Sam then quickly delivered a kick to the jaw. Sam stood protectively in front of me and the darkness partly faded to show that we were in the weird world that I saw... The man stood up he looked truly angry and once again sent Sam to the floor. However this time Sam stood up. They started laughing both males, a shadowy creature appeared in front of me and glided behind the two males. it screeched a deafening cry, the floor beneath me vanished and I fell into the abyss!

I woke up with a start. My poke tech said it was 3am, I couldn't sleep like this so I went over to Sam's bed and fell asleep in his arms.

*** Sam's POV ***

When I woke up I didn't expect Millie to be laying next to me and I defiantly didn't expect her to be awake, just laying there "you alright there?" I asked making her jump she growled cutely and grabbed my arm I sighed and we lay there for longer "do you mind letting me know why your here?" I asked

"bad dream, needed comfort." She said simply, I turned to face her "and what do you think your doing?" She said looking at me with a slight annoyance. I then did something that shocked us both, I kissed her forehead and said

"comforting you." She blushed and grinned sheepishly I moved a strand of hair from her face "are you happy now?" She nodded and hugged me. I hugged back.

About an hour later we stood outside the gym, I insisted I battled first as she had hers first in Oreburgh she complied and we headed off to the gym. We now stood outside the circular building as if we expected something to happen, I took a deep breath and headed inside...

the gym leader was a woman with fairly short hair and wore a black long sleeved thermal shirt, brown cargo shorts with a green cape looking green thing and green boots, she had amber eyes "so..." She said "which one of you wants to battle?"

**Will Sam win his next badge, are they ever going to talk of their feelings for each other and who is this mysterious man from team galactic? Find out... Tomorrow!**


	13. A grass type gym battle!

This was not going to be an easy battle... The leader was a grass type user, Millie was in the stands and I faced the leader in front of me "go Roserade!" She yelled and a Pokemon similar to Luke's Roselia appeared except it had a white head and held a bunch of roses in each hand it cried her name and got ready for battle

"okay Gyarados lets do this!" I shouted sending out my water flying type, it hovered around ten feet from the ground "okay start with rain dance!" I commanded as the water type spun in a circle, conjuring rain from rain clouds that formed from the roof

"ow now I'm wet Sam!" Millie yelled from the stands

"Roserade use stun spore!" Gardenia yelled, and Gyarados swiftly flew over the spores not even touching the spores.

"Gyarados hit it with dragon rage!" The serpent fired a blue burst of fire that hit Roserade head on she then got back up, the rain putting out the fire.

"Roserade use mega drain!" The Pokemon missed Gyarados and I quickly retaliated

"Gyarados quick bite it!" I said and the Roserade was knocked out!

"good job Sam!" Millie cheered then realised I caused her to be wet "no more rain!"

"I'll try not to make you wet again!" I yelled back and returned Gyarados "good job pal take a good rest."

"Cherrim let's go!" Gardenia threw a poke ball and out came a grass type with a cloak looking purple body and chirped its name I took out Magby's poke ball and threw it on the battlefield.

"Alright buddy let's go!" I shouted as the little red Pokemon popped out I grinned and said "let's start with sunny day!" Magby launched a flaming ball into the sky, it expanded and made a small explosion before the room was suddenly warmer as well as having a flaming ball in the middle of the battlefield. Gardenia grinned. The grass type suddenly opened its leaves... And out popped a pink and yellow pokemon that had a wide grin on its face.

"Cherrim, use mega drain!" Gardinia yelled and the little pink grass type ran forward

"Magby quick use fire spin!" I cried and Magby launched a tornado of fire from his mouth, this then surrounded Cherrim and did a lot of damage "alright now use brick break!" Millie gasped as Magby's arm was surrounded in a white light and he ran over to Cherrim with his arm in the air!

"quick Cherrim use solar beam!" Gardenia yelled and Cherrim fired a white beam from its mouth that hit Magby head on and the space surrounding them exploded! After a while the smoke cleared leaving two figures. Cherrim was on the floor burned and KO'd and Magby was on one knee breathing heavily.

"good job Magby you did great!" I congratulated as I returned Magby into his poke ball. Gardenia did the same "okay, Riolu it's up to you!" I yelled as I hurled the little fighting types poke ball.

"Roserade! Do your best!" Gardinia yelled as she threw her final Pokemon she looked at Riolu and then commanded "give him a poison sting!" The roserade then launched several purple darts from its flowers hitting Riolu successfully

"Riolu use counter!" I said and Riolu leapt up and punched a Roserade square in the face, it did the damage Roserade did

"Roserade quick use mega drain!"

"Riolu quick attack to get away!" We both ordered our Pokemon different things and they did so. "Now that she's missed use brick break!" I commanded and riolu sped towards Roserade and raised his fist

"Roserade retaliate with a grass knot!" A tuft of grass appeared at Riolu's feet and he tripped, quickly getting up though he hit Roserade in the head!

"Roserade solar beam!"

"Riolu let it hit you!" I hoped this wouldn't knock Riolu out. The white beam of light hit riolu square in the chest causing him to fall over onto his rear, it then exploded in him. "Riolu use counter!" I yelled hoping he would hear.

Bursting out of the smoke he rushed over to Roserade! He punched it in the face then the chest and finally sent a kick into her head, knocking her firmly out. Riolu then proceeded to sit down and pant heavily. "Wow." Was all Gardenia said.

"good job Riolu!" I exclaimed as I picked up the little guy, I then got my gym badge and went over to the stands to sit with Poliwhirl whom I'd left there.

*** Riolu's POV ***

The battle between the weird grass woman and Sam's friend had been going on a while, she'd used Duskull and Starly, both of them had one Pokemon left. The Pokemon Sam's friend released was a bunny, it's battle style had me in awe. This little rabbit was flipping and bouncing and firing off ice beams like no tomorrow! I watched in awe as it froze the grass lady's Pokemon and kicked it to finish it off!

I'd never seen such an impressive normal type! It was amazing, she was then returned to her poke ball and I got saddened by that, it was time to leave so I was returned too.

*** Sam's POV ***

"Good job Millie!" I congratulated as we walked out of the gym, we then started walking towards the Pokemon centre

"excuse me you two!" I heard a voice call and turned around... To be confronted by the Shinnoh champion! My mouth dropped.

"Yes miss, what can we do for you?" Millie asked completely oblivious to my shock and the fact she was the champion

"i'd like for one of you to have this egg. I saw you battling in the gym and I was very impressed!" I spoke up

"Millie you can have it, I've got Poliwhirl and a full team anyway." Millie blushed and nodded, the champion then handed her the egg (the reason I don't call her by name is because I've only seen and known of her, not actually learned her name.)

"Oh forgive my manors!" she exclaimed "my names Cynthia, I think you already know that though." She said pointing to me, she then stuck out her hand "nice to meet you." I shook her hand as did Millie

"I'm Sam." I said "this is Poliwhirl and Millie, pleasure to meet you miss!" I said politely and she then said

"I should be going now, you guys should heal your Pokemon!" she then walked away...

**AN: I. Am. So. Sorry, I should of posted weeks ago! I've just been having personal issues and couldn't get chance to write... That's no excuse so I'll try and post more often, no promises though...**

**Sam **


	14. The north most building

The next morning we headed out of the Pokemon centre, the sun shone on the peaceful city. It was around 11:00, nothing much happens at this time, so we took a walk around the small city...

We walked for a while until I saw a big looking office building at the north of the town, this caught my attention for two reasons one: it was far too big and shady to be in this city and two: a man ran in it yelling about giving his Pokemon back. It was going to be one of these days was it?

we entered the building and my eyes widened. It was filled with grunts! None of them noticed us though so we headed towards the stairs at the back of the room. After heading up a couple of floors we found the man, I then got a better look of him. He had a bald patch in the middle of his head along with green eyes and a brown coat, trousers and shoes. He was talking to the woman "please! I didn't do anything to you! I just want my Pokemon back!" The woman ignored him and continued with her business

"I'll have the grunts hall you out of here if you don't leave!" The man shivered and I decided to intervene

"give him his Pokemon back!" I said angrily she looked at me raised her eyebrows then replied

"your the boy from the wind works." She started "I didn't know Mars would loose to a random child. It's time for revenge." She pulled out her poke ball and threw it on the floor releasing a zubat

"Poliwhirl you ready?" I asked, it nodded its head "use water gun!" I commanded but instead of the compressed water blast he widened his hands and fired a sphere of water at the bat, hitting it firmly in the face before showering it in water, the bat fell slightly before regaining its posture.

"Zubat, use poison sting!" The little needles hit Poliwhirl in its stomach, it didn't seem to effect him until he fell to his knees and made a gagging sound, the woman smirked "that all you got little boy?" She said in a taunting manor

"Poliwhirl, come back!" I said and threw out Psyduck "Millie, take him to the Pokemon centre." I said pleadingly she nodded and helped Poliwhirl up, then she left I looked over at the woman "Psyduck use confusion!" I commanded and it struck Zubat hard. It was knocked out.

"How dare you! Go Stunktank!" A purple poison type came out the poke ball it glared at Psyduck "poison gas now!" Yelled the woman

"oh no you don't!" I yelled "use confusion and give it back!" Psyduck did so and the Stunktank didn't even look phased and smirked "use a confusion on Stunktank Psyduck!" I commanded and wiped the smirk off the poison types face. It reeled back in pain

"use sludge bomb!" Mars ordered and the Stunktank fired a purple blob into Psyducks face, it then grinned again as Psyduck fell to the floor

"good job buddy..." I said to the duck and the. Realised something. I only have one Pokemon left! All my others are healing from my gym battle. I unclipped my final Pokemon, that technically wasn't even mine. I then threw it and out popped a confused looking Marill. I got my pokedex from my pocket.

**Marill, the aqua mouse Pokemon, this Pokemon has an oil in its tail that is lighter than water. This oil prevents it from drowning. This specimen is female and knows aqua tail, rollout, double edge and bubblebeam. **

I put the pokedex away and looked at the woman who was tapping her foot "finished yet? Stunktank use sludge bomb." Once again the purple sludge was fired. Marill's eyes widened as it came towards her

"Marill use rollout to escape it!" I yelled and Marill sped backwards away from the sludge it then circled around and hit Stunktank in the face, knocking it firmly out.

"you insolent brat!" the woman yelled "I will beat you next time!" She then ran out of the room leaving me, Marill and the man.

"Are you okay?" I asked the man nodded and looked at the cages with a Buneary, Clifairy, and Happiny "Marill, one last favour could you use aqua tail on the cages?" Marill nodded and smashed the cages open with a flick of its tail.

"thank you thank you thank you!" the man exclaimed, I nodded and his Pokemon went over to him and hugged him "I own the bike shop, pop over and see us in a while please so I can reward you!" And with that he raced down the stairs.

"mar?" the aqua mouse asked

"I'm sorry for using you. I only had Psyduck and he got knocked out." She nodded understandingly "do you think your trainer will still be here?" The little mouse nodded so I grinned and said "well let's find them then!" She nodded excitedly and we headed out of the building.

When we finally got out of the building I saw Millie and we walked over to her "how's Poliwhirl?" I asked she looked at me and replied

"he's doing fine, nurse Joy said to come for him later." I sighed in relief "so you won?" She asked

"yep, with some help from this little girl." Marill beamed and said "Mar!" I grinned and picked up the mouse "I said I'd help her find her trainer, so after we heal Psyduck that's what we'll do!" I said happily. We headed for the Pokemon centre.

"hey you, blond kid!" A voice called from across the room, I turned and looked at a boy who was sprawled in one of the of the Pokemon centre couches "where'd you get that Marill?" He asked, I immediately didn't like this guy.

"I found it in Eterna forest, what's it to you?" I asked curiously when I walked over to him. Marill, who was on my shoulder jumped off and hugged the trainer. The boy pulled her off and put her back on my shoulder in a non caring fashion "is she yours?" I asked

"yea, used to be, until I found out how weak she is, I'm Charlie, Charlie chanter. Although you probably already know because of my dad." I didn't but I assumed he was some rich snobby kid so I forgot about it

"Sam." I said simply "why'd you leave a Pokemon in the middle of a forest in its poke ball?" He shrugged and got up, he then left the Pokemon centre without a word. I hope I never see that guy again...

**Ima back, this is the final OC and he's kind of a poop face, review if you can and have a good Sunday!**


	15. Night time adventure!

*** Millie's POV ***

In the middle of the night I woke up with a jolt! something wasn't right. Careful not to wake Sam, as he was asleep across the room from me I stepped outside. The night sky is beautiful in Shinnoh, I stood and looked up at the night sky it was very peaceful. Up until I heard a loud screeching noise "ROOOOOOOTOM" it yelled, I ran towards the sound, poke ball in hand.

a while later I came across the place the sound came from, it was an old abandoned mansion in the woods, outside at the old worn down fence was the gym leader, Gardenia She stood staring at the mansion then she turned and noticed me, but not before jumping back in shock "wow, Millie? Was it, you scared me!"

"Why are you out here so late?" I asked wondering why she'd be bothered by an old creepy mansion.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied chuckling to herself "I came because of the screeching, you?"

"yea I came because of that too... Do you want to check it out?" I asked nervous to look

"no, I think I'll pass. I've got gym leader... Stuff to do." I didn't see this as a valid reason so I grabbed her arm as she tried to leave

"come on! We are going in that house!" I said dragging her inside the gate. She whimpered and tried resisting, then she realised my grip was too strong and gave up.

When we entered the mansion we where in a hallway with two sets of stairs leading up at both sides. The screeching noise came again "ROOOOOOW" Gardena squeaked and hid behind me, I sighed and carried on with her in toe.

after exploring a few rooms and coming up empty handed I dragged her up the stairs, only to hear the same screeching noise again, it was coming from a bedroom so we entered...

Only to have the door slam shut behind us. Gardenia made another squeak noise and tried fruitlessly to escape. I examined the room to find that there where two things, a bed and a TV, the TV was on and had static on the screen despite being not plugged in. "ROOOOOOTOM!" The screen shrieked and I yelled

"Shut up!" I then walked over and thumped the screen... And a Pokemon came out "ROTOM!" It shrieked, Gardenia fainted. Just my luck.

The pokemon in question had a red body and was surrounded in an orange (**AN: yea that's a shiny) **electrical light, it's body was kind of shaped like a corkscrew, I pulled out Duskull's poke ball as it was obviously a ghost type.

"Duskull use shadow sneak!" I commanded and Duskull disappeared and reappeared behind the electric type striking the Pokemon from behind, doing super effective damage, Rotom quickly retaliated with a shock wave that didn't do much damage luckily

"Duskull use night shade!" I said quickly and Duskull protected images that did damage to Rotom hurting it massively and knocking out the little electric type. I then quickly threw apoke ball at it, hitting it in the face and absorbing the little fella inside the ball. It shook three times before it dinged meaning I'd caught it!

I stood and staired at the poke ball for a while, Rotom was a very rare and (apparently) hard to catch Pokemon. So why'd it be so easy? Shrugging this off I shook the sleeping Gardinia. This didn't do anything though. I sighed and pulled out Staravia's poke ball, then I threw it in the air.

"Staravia, use a small gust on Gardinia please. The bird then flapped its wings and made her float a second until she fell down with a thud

"is it morning already?" She asked in a confused voice, I shook my head in annoyance then opened the door to leave... Only to step into a copy of the room we where in. Sighing I pulled out Rotoms poke ball and hit the button. It then popped open reviling that I didn't catch anything. It was a trick.

"ROOOOO!" The screeching noise came back and the. Turned to cackling laughter, I'd caught a substitute... Rotom then appeared and laughed in my face

"Staravia use air cutter." I commanded as the bird flapped its wings hitting Rotom with several blades of air

"Rotom!" It screeched and launched a thunderbolt

"Staravia dodge! Now use double team!" The bird multiplied itself and confused Rotom greatly "now air cutter!" I commanded and Staravia sent blades from all directions, Rotom panicked then all the blades vanished other than the ones that him him in the back, Staravia's copy's remained.

"ROOO!" The ghost electric type yelled in frustration and used ominous wind, doing no damage to my Staravia as he was a normal type.

"Finish this! Use air cutter!" I yelled and the bird fired more blades that hit Rotom in its head. It went down screaming firing bolts of electricity everywhere, doing nothing until it hit Staravia and knocked him clean out. I threw a poke ball at Rotom whilst returning Staravia, the ball pinged and I caught myself a Rotom A shiny one no less!

We headed out of the mountain and said our goodbyes after walking into town, she walked towards the gym and I walked to the Pokemon centre. I entered the room, to see Sam was still asleep, making sure I was quiet I went over to my bed and got under the covers, I quickly fell asleep and let my dreams consume me.

*** Sam's POV ***

I lay awake for a while when she'd gone. Waiting for her, I pretended to be asleep as she crept in and opened my eyes when she was asleep, noticing the poke ball that wasn't there before I raised my eyebrow but shrugged it off, she was tired. I'd ask her at some point...

**Yay Sam remembered to finish this chapter, now Millie has a shiny Rotom and we had a little adventure on the way, let me know in a review if your enjoying the story so far and have a good day!**

**- Sam (haven't done that in a while) **


	16. The journey to Hearthome!

We set off early today, so that we would reach Hearthome city by night, as we had the bike road, route 219 and a small cave to get through first. We were about to traverse the bike road when we were stopped "excuse me guys, you can't go through here without a bicycle, if you need one go to the bike shop." the woman behind the counter explained. So sighing I walked back out with Millie and Poliwhirl in toe.

It took me around twenty minuets until I realised the man who owned the bike shop had wanted to reward us, after remembering this I grabbed Millie's hand (without noticing what I'd done) and ran over to the little shop in the middle of town.

The bike shop was a tiny little building, it had a main room that held around ten bikes and another small room with a garage door, me, Poliwhirl and Millie entered. Millie was blushing madly as I'd still forgotten to let go of her hand. We walked into the main room and there was around three people stood around looking at bikes along with the shop owner behind the counter. I grinned and walked over to him "hey there kids!" He said in a light tone, he noticed I was holding Millie's hand but didn't say anything on the matter

"how are your Pokemon?" I asked and they popped out from under the counter saying their names.

"Remember yesterday when I said I'd reward you?" He asked in a business like tone "I have decided that I'll give you both bikes, let me show you!" The bike manager then hurried to the other side of the room and flung open a door "Tony, your in charge!" He called back before waving us over

"ok boss!" Replied a boy who'd just walked in and got behind the counter. I then proceeded with my friends to go through the door, still forgetting about Millie's hand.

"Now look here kids!" The man exclaimed as we walked in "these are the latest model of our bikes, I happened to also have one that has a convenient basket on the front for that Poliwhirl of yours!" The man pulled of a blanket from some bike shapes, reviling a pink and blue bike. The blue one had a basket on the front and looked big enough to fit a Poliwrath in! This however didn't make it seem less cool as Poliwhirl hopped into it and grinned at me madly

"are you sure we can have these?" I asked exited by the thought of riding them

"yes of course kids! Not only did you save my Pokemon but it gives me advertisement too!" I nodded and he hit a switch, opening the garage door "well then, get on your bikes!" I let go of Millie's hand and hopped on my new bike, Millie did the same, she seemed awestruck!

"Thanks sir!" I yelled as we rode down the road towards the bike road "see you soon!"

We went down the bike road at blinding speeds, me and Poliwhirl laughing all the way, when we finally got through we made our way out of the gate and towards the cave we had to get through but before that we had a battle... "Hey, you two!" I heard from across the route as two campers walked up to us "wanna battle?" Millie nodded

"let's do it!" I grabbed Riolu's poke ball Millie grabbed Buneary's and we lobbed them, opponents threw out their Pokemon, a pachirisu and a monferno the battle then began

"Monferno use mach punch on that Riolu!"

"Buneary use jump kick on the Pachirisu!"

"Pachirisu use spark on that rabbit!"

"Riolu use brick break on the Monferno!" The four Pokemon sprang into action with Monferno racing towards Riolu and them both colliding and making an explosion whilst at the same time Buneary kicked Pachirisu only to be shocked violently, throwing them both back Buneary then shivered and a yellow light surrounded her, making her paralysed. The smoke cleared and Riolu and Monferno stood with their fists collided, neither was stronger than the other "Riolu pull back!" I said in an attempt to get around him.

"Monferno use mach punch on the Buneary!" Said the boy and Monferno raced to Buneary... Only to be stopped by Riolu! Riolu jumped infront of the mach punch and took it, launching him backwards into a wall.

All of a sudden Buneary got up, and was surrounded in a white light! It's body got taller and thinner, it's ears got longer and she evolved into a Lopunny! "Lopunny use jump kick on Monferno!" Millie yelled

"Monferno use mach punch!" The two attackes collided and they got into a power struggle, until a blue shape came over and punched Monferno between the eyes! The Pokemon looked back at me and Millie then smirked, Riolu evolved into Lucario!

"Nice job Lucario! Now bone rush on that Monferno!" He aura pokemon nodded and ran at blinding speed towards Monferno, he then formed a bone in his hands and beat Monferno with it!

"Lopunny use ice beam on Pachirisu!" Millie commanded and Lopunny froze Pachirisu solid! I looked back over at Monferno and he was swirly eyed meaning he'd lost.

"good job guys, nice job on the evolutions." The boy said after returning his Pokemon, he then proceeded to walk away...

Once we where in the cave I held Millie's hand again, she was shivering because she was scared although she wouldn't have admitted it. Halfway through the cave we saw the man with blue hair again. Millie's grip on my hand got harder and she gasped. The man not noticing us turned around and walked past us, without a word. Millie refused to let go of my hand after that.

We made it past the mountain and walked over to Hearthome city, this is where the third gym badge is and where one of the contest halls where...

**I feel like this chapter was kinda short because I didn't think of anything between Eterna and Hearthome other than Cyrus so yea... Cool also I plan on doing a lot of chapters in Hearthome, including a contest for a certain OC. Also if you haven't already guessed, I post every other day on weekdays and every weekend day :D**

**Till next time**

**-Sam...**


	17. The Hearthome contest!

Once we'd healed our Pokemon, Poliwhirl included we headed to the middle of town where we bumped into two familiar faces, Mia, Luke and Riely none of which noticed us so I tapped Reily on the shoulder shocking him a lot. "Oh my Arceus! Oh hi guys." He said with a grin

"hey there Sam and Millie!" Mia exclaimed

"how you two doing?" Luke asked as greeting whilst nodding his head

"I'm doing great! Although I want to take a break from battling..." I have gotten pretty tired from battling recently and I need a break.

"How about you enter a contest!" Mia says in her happy tune, I frowned at this notion and decided I could do that, it sounds fun!

"Sure! Where do I sign up?" I asked with an interest

"come with me!" Mia exclaimed and dragged me away from the group

"so, how's your badge collection going?" I heard Millie awkwardly ask before I was whisked away...

"is that all sir?" The woman asked and I nodded, she'd given me my ribbon case (though I didn't need it) and a pass for the contest. I then rushed out to think of a way to get through the first round.

After training with the Pokemon I'd decided on using I then trained with Gyarados and Marill as they haven't seen much action in the past few days, once I was done I healed my Pokemon and headed for the contest hall...

"And now we have newcomer, Sam from Jubilife city!" The announcer cried and I walked on stage. I stood for a moment and then nodded my head. Poliwhirl jumped up on my shoulders and flipped onto the stage

"Poliwhirl use water pulse!" I commanded and he launched the sphere into the air "now use water gun!" I yelled and he fired a beam of water that exploded the sphere into a downfall of water "finish this with hypnosis!" I said and Poliwhirl made several orbs that hit each droplet of water before vanishing completely. The crowd went wild and me and Poliwhirl bowed.

"Wow! That was an amazing performance by Sam!" The announcer commented as I left the stage.

"That was awesome!" Riley said with a grin

"good job!" Mia said in her cheery voice

"you'll get through for sure!" Luke said in a confident voice

"you did great!" Millie said enthusiastically and fist bumped Poliwhirl.

"And now we have the results from the first round!" The announcer said and some pictures of people appeared on screen I grinned as I was one of them "first up we have Joe vs Sam!" I nodded to a ginger kid and we walked on stage

"Marill let's go!"

"Geodude I choose you!" I grinned and called out the first attack

"Marill, use water gun!"

"Geodude rollout to combat it!" The two attacks collided and struggled for a moment before Geodude was flung back into a wall making a small dent, Joe's points went down "okay Geodude show him a rock blast!"

"Marill, use rollout!" I called out and the two attacks started colliding, Marill then started breaking the rocks as her power was increased. I looked over at the timer, it was ten seconds left! "Marill full power!"

"Geodude rollout too!" Both Pokemon hurtled at each other at blinding speed and exploded in the middle kicking dust up in all directions.

"And it looks like Marill beat Geodude at the last second!" the announcer called out and the crowd cheered "Sam will be moving on to the next round!" I nodded and headed off stage, not before recalling Marill though.

"Good job out there Joe!" I complemented the ginger boy and he grinned "don't worry Sam, I'm going for the league anyway." He said confidently

"good, this is a one off anyway." I said and his face dropped "see you there Joe." I said and left the worried looking boy.

"and it looks like Sam has won his next battle in the Hearthome contest! Meaning he's battling Mia for the ribbon!" I bowed and headed off stage, I then waited for the last round to begin shooting a grin at Mia.

"Our last round is here ladies and gentlemen, let the battle begin!" Mia and I threw out our Pokemon, I went with Gyarados and she went with Grotle.

"Gyarados, show him your bite!"

"Use leech seed!" The grass type readied its attack

"fly over it and use dragon rage!" I commanded and Gyarados flew over the grass type and blasted it with blue flames causing it to cry out in pain "now bite!" I commanded and the water type bit Grotle by its tail and threw him into a wall, leaving a large dent

"fight back Grotle, show them a mega drain!"

"Water pulse to block it!" The two attacks collided and sent dust everywhere "dragon rage!"

"Grotle no!" Mia cried as dragon rage knocked Grotle completely out, the time ran out and I won!

"it looks like our winner is Sam from Jubilife city!" The woman announced as she gave me a ribbon. I bowed and headed off to sleep after a long day...

**I don't even know what kind of schedule this is. It sucks and I'm a bad person, oh well contest! (It was a short chapter. sorry but I had nothing else to make it exiting) it's not hard though to not write when I get NO REVIEWS! I mean really. I know your reading by the fact you read this, and my cool graph thing so please review to tell me how to improve or whatever, also follow to find out when my terrible schedule works!**

**-Sam**


	18. Didn't see that coming

Waking up in the morning I decided to go to the gym and see if the gym leader is there so I got showered and dressed, by that time Millie had woken up and headed for the bathroom, I called to her "I'll meet you at the gym Millie!" I heard a muffled answer that sounded like a yes so I grabbed Poliwhirl as he was asleep and headed out.

Once getting around the town to the gym I flung open the doors to reviel a purple haired woman battling... Charlie? Anyway the boy stood there with what I can only assume was his starter, a Prinplup I gasped at the majestic penguin and decided to sit down. "Prinplup use metal claw!" The boy commanded and the penguin lunged forward and struck the gym leaders Pokemon, a Pokemon that has a makeshift hat and dress. I pulled out my pokèdex and reviled it was a mismagius

"Mismagius use shadow ball!" The gym leader called out in a heavy Kalosion accent (French) the penguin hit the ball of shadow with its metallic claw breaking it in two before charging with the other arm at Mismagius.

"Fire a bubble beam!" Charlie yelled as the penguin hit the ghost. It then fired small bubbles hitting the ghost in the face and launching it in the air. "Prinplup finish with peck!" The penguin hit the ghost knocking it out completely.

"Well done young man, here is my badge. Oh it seems we have a bystander!" She said then waved me over "what is it you want boy?" She asked looking me up and down

"I did come for a gym battle but I suppose that can wait." She nodded

"yes, you don't look very strong anyway. And even so I need my Pokemon to be healed." She then waved me off. I started getting angry

"what do you mean not strong!" She laughed and looked at me again

"you have far too much body strength to be training your Pokemon properly." I then realised this was true,

"well how about I show you by battling someone else?" I asked not wanting to be shown up

"how about charlie here heals his Pokemon and you battle him, beat him and then I'll battle you." I nodded and went over to my side of the battlefield, Charlie handed his Pokemon over to the referee and he rushed out

"you'll never beat me, I doubt you even know who I am." He said confidently

"I doubt your very well known then." I shot back

"pssh typical for someone from your family." The ref then reappeared and handed Charlie his Pokemon

"this battle will be between Charlie of pastoria city and the kid that wants a gym battle! This will be a three on three battle... Commence!" The ref declared, I shrugged off his comment

"your up Gyarados!" I yelled as I threw the poke ball

"humph sneasel I choose you!" The ignorant boy said "ice shard!" He then commanded

"dodge Gyarados then use water pulse!" I yelled as the white shards of lights fired at my serpent, who swiftly flew upwards and formed a sphere in his mouth, he then fired it at Sneasel who was hit in the stomach

"return fire! Ice shard!" Charlie yelled with an edge in his voice

"dodge Gyarados!" I yelled not wanting him to be hit head on, however my calls where fruitless as he was struck and knocked down!

"Wow what a weak Gyarados, I bet his water pulse wasn't even that strong. Right Sneasel?" The dark/ice type nodded and smirked.

"Alright then, I'll show you weak!" I said throwing my next poke ball "Magby fire spin!" I commanded and Magby fired a tornado of fire at Sneasel hitting it for a lot of damage

"Sneasel don't let this wimp beat you!" The Sneasel then got up to his feet "use fury swipes!" The black ice type launched forward hitting Magby in the chest with its claws

"Magby quick use brick break!" I commanded as Magby hit Sneasel for tons of damage

"Sneasel no!" Charlie yelled as his ice dark type fell to the floor "lucky break." He said simply throwing out his next Pokemon, a black dog that snarled the name "houndour" it also had a helmet like white head piece and rings on its ankles. It also had half rings on it's back "bite Houndour."

"Magby brick break!" I commanded both Pokemon leaping into action and attacking, Houndour bit Magby's left arm and Magby punched Houndour with his right Houndour then threw Magby to the floor and Magby bounced off and hit the wall. When the dust cleared Magby was clearly knocked out, I sighed and returned the little fire type

"humph, is there even any point in your last Pokemon?" Charlie asked as I grabbed Lucario's poke ball

"your up Lucario!" I yelled not wanting Charlie to one up me "now use force palm!" I commanded and Lucario rushed forward quickly placing his palm on the head piece and sending a surge of power into Houndour, swiftly knocking it out.

"stupid dog. Go Prinplup!" Charlie grumbled as he threw out his starter "use ice beam then peck!" he ordered the penguin as it shot forward and froze Lucario's feet and hit him many times on the head knocking it out completely! I stared mouth agape, how could I lose to Charlie? Not thinking about it I returned Lucario and rushed out of the gym. My head down in shame...

**So... That was a thing, but it was bound to happen at some point, so I guess it was now then. It's the holiday yay! I can write more again! But if your need for Pokemon fan fictions isn't satisfied by my story (and let's face it, I doubt it is) then check out N-Badger97! He's writing about May in Hoenn right now with a great story, however it's rated M for some... Well you'll see. Don't worry though it's not too bad and it's not gross or anything so check him out! Until next time**

**-Sam**


	19. More dreams and unhappy family

I didn't leave my room for a while... I couldn't, going on a journey was meant to be easy. I'm not meant to lose! Especially not to someone as cocky as Charlie. Maybe I shouldn't challenge this gym after all I can always come back later... And anyway the gyms not going anywhere. Deep in thought I didn't notice the opening and closing of the door however I did notice the weight next to me as someone sat down "so Sam, you win your badge yet?" I looked up

"oh yeah, I'm planning what to do next." I half lied

"oh cool look what I go!" Millie said showing me the badge that the Kaslosion woman gave out

"that's great Millie!" I said happy for her, I then said "she's really tuff isn't she."

"Yup." Millie said simply before going into deep thought... "She said a weak blond trainer with a Poliwhirl came in, she wouldn't let him challenge her." I tryed not to show my discomfort as I said

"I guess Poliwhirl's aren't that rare then." She nodded and I thought some more "what do you want to do then?" I asked, she shrugged and I sighed

"I guess theres the Pokemon fan club?" I grinned and nodded

"let's go then!" I said cheerful of who I might see there

i knocked on the old wooden door of the fan club crossing my fingers that the person i hoped would answer it would. After waiting a while the door opened reviling a man with dark black hair and a broad frame open the door. Like most of my family, he had striking blue eyes unlike my calm ones and had a belt of six poke balls "Sam!" The man cried in a friendly voice and gestured for us to come in.

The man that'd let us in is my uncle, one of the few family members who weren't completely sour towards me, he co-founded the Pokemon fan club, he helped around every so often and runs the fan club in Hearthome city, visiting him was one of the things I'd look forward to in my childhood. He always has fun tales and different Pokemon to show us So seeing him made me slightly happier after my loss, but not completely "I didn't know you'd already started your journey Sam! I thought your mother was gonna keep you a few more months!" I shivered at the thought and he brushed it off "and who's this here?"

"This is Poliwhirl and Millie, Poliwhirl is my Pokemon and Millie's traveling with us." I said and he nodded "catch any new Pokemon?" I wanted to know if he'd added to his extensive list and of course he had, he brought out three Pokemon, an Elektrike, Makuhita and a Lombre. All three where native to Hoenn "wow, I'm guessing you visited Hoenn then." He nodded and spoke

"why don't you introduce me to your Pokemon, I'm gonna burst in anticipation!" He said excitedly like a kid on Christmas I grinned and let out my Pokemon other than Gyarados because we where in a building and he was easily bigger. I then realised my mistake as his eyes widened...

"What are you going to do!" My uncle yelled, he was angry now, my Pokemon weren't fighting types however they where outside along with Gyarados

"I don't know uncle but I'm not giving in like everyone else!" I argued back, Millie looked very scared and fitted with anything she had in her hands, right now it was a poke ball.

"you know I'll have to call your mother."

"do it, see if I care!"

"I will, she will come for you Sam!"

"Fine then, come on Millie, we're leaving." I returned my Pokemon through the window and I went to the Pokemon centre to pick up our stuff.

The next place we visited was a route that had a small river running along the side path, however I didn't get very far... "hey! You two!" I spun around too see Riley was running over to us, waving as he did.

"Hiya Riley!"

"Hey there Riley." We both greeted

"how are you both doing?" He asked whilst looking through his bag

"we've both got three badges now! Right Sam." I nodded inwardly sighing

"we'll look at what I've got." The boy said opening the case he found, it held the same badges Millie had, a wide grin was on his face.

"Good job Riley!" I said as enthusiastically as I could, "why don't we travel together for a while." I suggested and he wholeheartedly agreed. At least they can talk to each other and I can mope on my own...

We set up camp for the night in a clearing of trees, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out...

once again I had some dreams, however they weren't as real as the others, they mostly shown me being beaten horribly by different people or important people. There was one dream that hurt me more than the others. It was Charlie. He had beaten me with only using three Pokemon, I'd used six... He stood there mocking me, telling me how bad a trainer I am... Then Millie appeared from behind him she tapped him on the shoulder and the moment he saw her they embraced each other. She then mocked me, telling me I'd never have someone fall in love with me, that I'm a failure. That no one cares how I feel about things. They then left, laughing and holding hands, leaving me in the dark dream. Waiting to be swallowed up.

**This was such a boring chapter to write, even though it has some plot points that are major to the story of Sam, I guess I'm just writing because Ive got catching up to do. I'll be sure to make a more active chapter next... Hopefully Sam won't lose, no promises though. I'm feeling pretty evil right now :)**

**Edit: I forgot about the new super smash characters! Not only do we have Charazard back but we have a soul water type Pokemon! Yeah! What are your thoughts on this? Who do you want added? Tell me in your review!**

**-Sam**


	20. Fire

I woke up to the sound of fire... Oh well, I'm sure everything's fine.

"Sam!" My head shot up to see that I was inside a tent like last night but said tent was now on fire!I grabbed for a poke ball and threw it down, reviling Marill who looked around, confused until she saw the distress on my face and the fire around the tent

"Marill quick use water gun at the door." I commanded as I grabbed my bag the little mouse hosed down the water and we rushed out of the burning tent...

The moment we got out of the tent I knwe that something was wrong. Millie and Riley where no where to be seen "Marill try putting the fire out." I said as I looked for any trace of Millie. I then realised Poliwhirl was no where to be seen! "Poliwhirl!" I yelled out looking more frantically not thinking. I came to my sences after a couple of seconds and grabbed my other poke balls "Magby, Lucario, Gyarados, Psyduck let's go! Psyduck Gyarados help Marill. Lucario Magby help me!" The four Pokemon nodded and then I felt something strange.

"Whats happening?" It sounded weird and it came from my head

"who is that?" I thought aloud, I then heard a growl and turned to see Lucario

"it's me, I can talk to you!" I then remembered that Lucario have an aura that links with their trainer, it takes a few days to develop after evolution.

"wow that's great Lucario but we need to find everyone." The aura Pokemon nodded and I realised something "can you sense anyone's aura in the area?" I asked hoping for a good answer

"over here!" Lucario said in my mind and pointed at a dirt path, I nodded and called out to my Pokemon

"Magby this way, you too guys." The Pokemon then returned to me as the tent was put out, obviously not able to save.

We continued down the path for a while until I saw another stream with a small body near it. "You sense anyone else?" I asked Lucario

"no." Was his reply, I then ran forward to find Poliwhirl collapsed, I then got some potions out of my bag and sprayed him. All my Pokemon gathered around waiting for his return to conciseness. After a while he opened his eyes and they slowly widened

"poli!" He said worriedly

"Lucario can you ask him where everyone went?" Lucario nodded and my Pokemon listened after the water type finished Lucario started telling me what happened...

*** Millie's POV * **

I came too in a small clearing, I managed to call out to Sam before he was burned. I hope he got out... In the clearing was Riley who was gagged and tied up, his and my poke balls where on a small wooden table along with our bags. I also was gagged and bound. There was also two figures crouched in a corner, I heard a voice telling them commands. "Ok boss, we'll get the boy soon. Yes boss the girl and that other kid will be taken out too. Okay, we'll report in when we're done."

"He seemed annoyed, we'd better get the job done this time..." it was the two men we met in Jubilife! "Oh look, girlies up! We'd better make sure that her boyfriend doesn't see her like this. Not alive anyway..." The other one looked shocked

"Arceus dude, you didn't need to get so dark, even if it is a bad job!" The younger looking one then shut up as the older one approached us

"look girlie I don't know why you wanted to mess with us but its gonna be your undoing. Such a waste of life." The man got closer and reviled a knife, he held it by the handle with the knife facing down.

I closed my eyes as he approached me with the knife in hand. Talking to himself as I stopped listening I then heard a **WOOSH **and I swiftly opened my eyes. The knife guy was on the floor with a black Pokemon on top of him, holding a sharpened claw up. It was a Sneasel. The other grunt reached for his belt to get a poke ball but was stopped as he was smacked on the head and fell to the floor. A penguin stood there with its wing raised. It then grumbled to itself and hit the other grunt too, letting the Sneasel up.

"You okay?" I heard Charlie ask, he'd just untied me and Riley from our bonds, I nodded and Riley started going off about how he could of saved us if he weren't tied up. We left the knocked out forms in the clearing and searched for Sam...

*** Sam's POV ***

After Poliwhril told us what happened I returned my Pokemon and ran the way Poliwhirl said they went, he followed closely behind, we ran into two galactic grunts after a few minutes "you! I'll finish half the job at least!" The other one was equally annoyed and they both got their poke balls. I got Marril's and gestured Poliwhirl over to get some revenge...

**Okay that chapter was fun to write, as fun as writing about kidnapping is... **

**Anyway please review if your enjoying the story so far and next time Poliwhirl gets his revenge. Other than that I could/should/might upload chapters more frequent now as it's the holidays :D huzzah!**


	21. Revenge

"Zubat use supersonic!"

"Stunktank use poison gas!"

"Marill use water gun! Poliwhirl use water pulse!" The four Pokemon leapt into action. The water pulse sliced through the gas dispelling it into the air, it then slammed into the poison type. The rings headed straight for Marill and she fired a water gun that went right through the rings, it looked beautiful however the water didn't affect the rings and dispite Zubat being hit Marill started swaying around dizzily.

"ha that got um, Zubat use wing attack!" The grunt said oblivious to the bat barley rising up

"Stunktank show um a take down!"

"Poliwhirl quick jump in front and use hypnosis!" I hurriedly called out as the two Pokemon charged for the mouse. Poliwhirl then leapt infront of the confused mouse and made his stomach swirl, making the two Pokemon drop like a pile of bricks. "Poliwhirl use a water pulse twice!"

Lets just say the two grunts ended up with soggy knocked out Pokemon.

"alright go Purugly!"

"Zubat you're up!" Darn, they had two each

"Marill snap out of it!" I yelled not wanting the little mouse to be hurt

"Zubat use wing attack!"

"Purugly use fury swipes!"

"Poliwhirl use bubble beam, Marill try and use rollout!" The four Pokemon jumped at each other, Marill lost the dizziness in her eyes and sped towards Zubat, Zubat not realising that there was a rock hurtling towards him sped towards Poliwhirl who fired off bubbles into Purugly's face. Purugly tried to scratch the rock that was speeding towards the bat, however the bat was hit in the face and slammed into the cat.

"Stupid! Use wing attack on that Poliwhril!"

"Purugly use charm on the Marill!"

"Marill ignore the Purugly, Poliwhirl use hypnosis!"

"Oh no you don't, switch to supersonic!" Before Poliwhirl could react he was confused. He then was struck by the bat several times. I gritted my teeth

"Marill use bubble beam, i know you can do it!"

"Purugly use faint attack!"

"Zubat wing attack." The Pokemon closed in on Marill and Marill sucked in air, it then fired off a beam of bubbles at Zubat. She was then knocked off target by Purugly who slammed into her back sending her flying!

"Marill hang on!" I reached for Gyaradoses poke ball "use rollout!" Marill then panicked nod slammed straight into the floor kicking up dust

"end of the road kid, now we'll finish up and complete our mission. Purugly fury swipes."

"Zubat wing attack." They both snickered as the Pokemon attacked mercilessly and I watched as they double teamed my Marill.

Suddenly out of nowhere a white light surrounded Marill, she then changed form, evolving into Azumarill! After this happened she wasted no time, using bubble beam on Zubat. Soundly knocking it out and sending a rollout into Purugly's face. They both fell to the floor.

"What! Another repeat!"

"Run!" The grunts cried as they returned there Pokemon and dashed off.

"Well... That was something..." I looked at Azumarill beaming up at me and I patted her on the head "good job girl." I said with a smile

"azu!" She replied happily, then suddenly Poliwhirl fell down in front of us with a thud.

"What a dirty tactic." I said to myself with a frown, the grunts had tried to poison and confuse my Pokemon. Despite the fact they'd taken my Pokemon and burned down our tent... Our tent. My head shot up as I realised I hadn't even found Millie yet! I was seconds to dashing out the door when I heard

"Sam your Pokemon are healed!" I went to the desk and thanked nurse joy, I then rushed out the door... Only to run into Charlie.

"Move Charlie!" I yelled Poliwhirl in toe

"why, you in a hurry to be beaten again?"

"What! No!" I said back

"good because I'm trying to heal my Pokemon." He said with an edge in his voice. I swiftly sidestepped him, not that I couldn't take him but because I needed to find Millie.

"Oh and blondy your friends over there." The snarky boy said flicking his head to the left. I quickly hurried over to the bench that Millie was sitting on. And grinned when she saw me and hurried over

"your alive!"

"Am I?" I said looking at my hands

"idiot." She replied with before hugging me

"why are you so attached now?" I joked and she blushed

"you nearly died in a fire! How could I not be worried!?" I shrugged and replied

"what happened to you?" She then explained her side of events.

"what! They where gonna kill you! You let Riley just leave!" She nodded and looked down

"it's okay, I understand, I'm sorry I didn't use Gyarados and Lucario instead..."

"What you battled them!" Oops

"yeah but don't worry they didn't stand a chance!" That was a lie

"okay as long as your safe..." I nodded

"you where the one in danger."

"You nearly burned and then got knifed!"

"Good point..." I said with a frown "hey look!" I said changing the subject and releasing Azumarill "she evolved!" Azumarill exclaimed her name and hugged my leg (as she is a mouse)

"wow, that's cool."

"Yup." I grinned and then yawned "wanna go get a room before nurse joy has none left?" I asked and held out my arm

"yeah..." Millie said and blushed madly. I grinned to myself at the comment and we walked to the Pokemon centre...

**Wait what? I'm updating? What is this madness! Well as I promised I've been trying to update more often... However my chapters may not be as good or long or frequent as others I still make them and that's what counts!**

**I really wanted to build up the relationship between Sam and Millie more in this chapter and show more of their personalities as they are loosely based of me and my friend. However they aren't at all us in real life you idiots who found this... (Jack cross ect.) also I'd like it if you'd review more because although ****N-Badger reviews a lot and helps me keep motivated I'd like too see more positivity or criticism. However it is what it is and we can't all live in a world where i get more than one good reviewer... **

**This went longer than expected...**

**-Sam**


	22. A boost of confidence

After we'd both showered and dressed the three of us headed out towards the next route... To be stopped as soon as we left town...

"hi guys! How're you all doing?"

"Hey there Sam, Millie and you too Poliwhirl!" I turned to see Luke and Mia walking up too us

"hey Sam you up for a battle?" I nodded and grabbed Lucario's poke ball

"you're on!" Now I'd show my strength

"ugh boys..." Mia sighed

"I know right?" The two girls then left to the sidelines and we threw down our Pokemon. Luke sent out his Onix as I sent out Lucario, this is looking good.

"Onix use rock throw!"

"Detect." I said simply as the rock missed Lucario completely

"ok Onix use sand tomb."

"Lucario use force palm." The two pokemon collided in the middle of the field we where fighting at, Onix flew back whilst Lucario was sent to the floor, both attacks dealt a lot of damage "Lucario get up and use metal claw!"

"Onix you use dig!" Lucario ran over to Onix and slashed him across the jaw, he then spun for a second hit but missed as Onix dove underground. "Now Onix!" Luke yelled, I grinned

"Lucario use detect and then metal claw." Lucario then flipped out of the way and then slashed continually at Onix dealing super effective damage each time.

"Onix quick slam him!" The giant snake then slammed Lucario to the ground, both Pokemon looked like the battle had already taken its toll

"Lucario finish this, use force palm!"

"No! Onix quick use slam!" Both Pokemon charged at each other full on charging their attacks as they went. They met in the middle and caused dust to scatter everywhere, in people's eyes, on their clothes and it also caused a shock wave to sweep through the onlookers, Millie and Mia, this also caused Luke to fall and I shielded my eyes, waiting for the outcome to be shown.

Once the dust had dispersed Lucario was kneeling and Onix was down "that was close." Luke stated

"you okay?" I asked Lucario mentally

"to battle? No." He replied in his usual gruff voice

"take a rest pall." I then returned him and grabbed Magby's poke ball "you're up bud!"

"Go Roselia!" Luke threw out his grass type and I met it with Magby "stun spore!" Luke called

"fire spin!" The fire dispelled the spores complexly before hitting Roselia square in the chest sending her back a few feet and giving her a burn

"Roselia use poison sting!" Luke commanded

"Magby quick block it with smog!" The smoke cloud didn't help at all as the poisonous darts hit Magby square in the face, sending him back onto his butt "Magby use faint attack!"

"Poison powder!" My eyes widened

"abort abort!" I quickly said and Magby stopped mid attack and jumped back dodging the attack by an inch, I wiped my forehead and sighed. At least he wasn't poisoned

"mega drain!" I wasn't going to let a grass type take out Magby

"brick break now!" I yelled hoping not to make Magby too hurt, Magby charged head on which stalled Roselia long enough to let her get a hit in as he punched her square in the face. She then fired off a mega drain which went off to the side... And straight into Poliwhirl!

After concluding that Roselia wouldn't get up if not for Poliwhirl we healed up and decided to have a 1v1 to decide the winner, not fair I know but I'm a nice guy.

"Make a splash Psyduck!" I called out throwing my poke ball

"Ponyta show um what you're made of!" I grinned as he threw out his water type and took the first attack

"Let's win this quick, use water pulse!"

"Oh no you don't Sam, use stomp!" The pony did its best to run up to Psyduck before it got hit by the sphere of water however it was knocked back by the attack head on.

"Follow up with confusion!"

"Flame wheel!" Once again the pony could only get halfway before being hit by the mental burst of energy.

"Finish it Psyduck! Use water pulse!" I said, Luke did nothing as the pulse hit ponyta square in the face, it didn't get up. "Too bad Luke, you did well." I said and he shrugged

"yeah but you did better." He then took his injured Ponyta to the Pokemon centre. I sighed in relief as Mia ran to cheer him up.

"you wanna head out?" I asked Millie

"I suppose so, we've got a bit of daylight left." she said looking in the sky, I nodded and we left down the route together both wondering what kind of madness we'd find on this route as although we don't ask for trouble it always comes for us. Thats when we heard the yell coming from a local café. I sighed and looked at Millie

"we should fix that." I stated

"I guess so..." And with that we ran of towards the source of the yell unaware of the trouble we where walking into...

**That was a chapter... I wanted to boot Sam's confidence after his loss... I guess I couldn't do that without lowering someone else's... Where's that yell coming from? I don't know how about you find out. In the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews, it might seem useless at the time and possibly a waste of time but trust me, theres nothing better than seeing good feedback on your work, keep on going fans! See you next time **

**-Sam**


	23. Route 215! (not creative I know)

After hearing all the commotion from the cafe we rushed over to the place in question with poke balls in hand and Poliwhirl in toe.

The problem at the cafe was that there was a Magmar at the window aimlessly clawing at the window, trying angrily to break it "Poliwhirl water pulse!"

"Trapinch use sand tomb!" The two Pokemon launched their attacks at the fire type, both dealing super effective damage.

"Magmar!" The angry fire type yelled spinning around and firing off a flame burst, the attack hit the ground next to Millie

"Poliwhirl quick use hypnosis!"

"Mag!" The Pokemon roared, furious that these two humans where stopping it from revenge. It then shot another flame burst at Trapinch, hitting it in the jaw

"Trapinch you okay?" Millie asked with concern the fire type then hit the floor with a thud and I sighed in relief. Why do we always run into trouble?

After calling the local officer Jenny I stood looking over at the next route as the continuation of this route was blocked off by Psyduck's of all things. For possibly the millionth time today I sighed.

We traveled along the route for a while, battling trainers and making progress, however it got dark and we decided to camp out for the night. "I can't wait for my next badge!" Millie said enthusiastically, I winced at the word 'badge'

"yeah me neither, the next gyms fighting right?" she shrugged as I remembered to ask her something "where do you come from anyway?"

"Hoenn." She said simply, we where both sitting outside of the tent. The stars are out tonight and she looked up at them dreamily

"I could've guessed, with Trapinch and Duskull." She noddes and lookes at me

"well Sinnoh boy, it's good that I have my trusty guide to help me along." She teased, I hid my blush by looking back at the stars, unaware of the people watching us... "I'm gonna go and get some sleep, night Sam."

"Night Millie." I replied looking down.

I was about to go or sleep myself when I heard my name "Sam, over here!" Someone whispered, I sighed and headed for the voice. Bad people don't just announce their presence, even if it's a trap...

"who are you?" I asked simply when I was in the clearing the voice guided me too

"it's me Sam! Didn't you recognise my voice!" A body swung down from a branch and she shown herself to be my sister

"Rose!" The older teen hopped off the branch and the two siblings embraced "how're you doing?"

"I'm doing good thanks Sam, how many badges do you have?" I looked down in shame as I shown her my two badges "Fantina didn't let you battle then." She stated

"no." I replied embarrassed

"Sam you do realise what you've done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have one fighting type Sam! Mums gonna kill you!"

"maybe she should try it!" I shot back

"Sam this is stupid! I know that you prefer water types but it's a strict rule! No one is on your side!" I shook my head

"I can't give up! You can try all you want to convince me but I'm not giving in!" She sighed in defeat and grabbed her bag

"I'll be back in the morning, she's already sent our brothers after you..." She looked into the sky sadly "I'll guide you too the next city." I nodded and went back to the tent to sleep. Neither of us noticed the figure looking at us in the trees...

Early next morning I woke up before Millie, as I did most mornings and went to a stream to wash and change. I'd finished washing and had just put my shorts on when I heard a yelp, I quickly turned to see Millie blushing a whole bunch in her nightwear. "Millie what are you doing?" I asked annoyed

"s-sorry Sam." She said staring at me, I sighed and put my t-shirt on before leaving the stream to pack up camp.

After packing up and feeding my Pokemon I waited for the two girls to show up. First Millie came over and sat next to me "sorry about that Sam... I didn't know you were there." She said blushing

"it's ok, not many people can stop themselves." I said with a grin, she lightly hit me on the arm

"hey there couple!" A voice came from above us, I looked up not surprised to see my sister on the branch above us. I sighed and said

"Millie meet Rose, my sister. Rose meet Millie, my FRIEND." I said to Rose outlining the word friend, which annoyed Millie slightly.

"Whatever you say brother." She said cheerfully and hopped down "so of too Veilstone city!"

"What made you so cheerful?" She looked at me for a moment as I stood up and said

"I get to travel with my favourite brother and his girlfriend!" I growled and chased after her, Poliwhirl and Millie in toe.

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter, however it feels okay, let me know what you thought. Also tell me how I can improve, review! Do all these things and make me happy when I see you next. Which sadly is on Sunday as I get back from France then... That's the reason for two chapters this week and hopefully I'll have one up on Sunday! No promises though as I'll be really tired as I have to get to the bus by 05:45. *sigh* Well review and check out N-Badger if you haven't already, he isn't going anywhere as far as I can tell!**


	24. Wet, soggy and muddy!

I** thought id go through everyone's levels here as I forgot to for a while. Also you don't even know how much blood, sweat and tears went into this. None! But it took a long time to adjust. I think I'm fine now but updates might be slower, see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Poliwhirl: 33**

**Lucario: 35**

**Psyduck: 32**

**Magby: 29**

**Gyarados: 34**

**Azumarill: 30**

We walked for what seemed like hours, trudging through the long route that was stretched over a few miles. I sighed and sat down "how long is this route!" I moaned and the two girls looked at me

"this route sucks Sam, I just want to leave before it starts to rain. Let's g-." She was cut of by the sudden crash of thunder and then. Rain.

A couple of minutes later we were running as fast as our legs could take us, not wanting to be out there too much longer "you had to say something." I complained

"you should be loving this Sam, remember you love water!" Millie spoke up, Rose kept running suddenly I slipped in wet mud and fell to the floor, then to my great luck when it comes to these things started to slide downhill towards a bush. The last thing I remember before passing out was a rock coming at me as I slid down the muddy wet hill...

After standing up, my back one caked in mud I headed for a group of trees near a small river. I sighed, why did this stuff only happen to me? I then realised a problem. Poliwhirl was still with the girls. Sighing once more I pulled out my poke ball

"hey buddy can you help me find everyone else?" Lucario nodded and closed his eyes for the moment, a blue aura surrounded him as he consentrated on finding the girls and Pokemon.

"This way." He said simply and we trudged off through the rain together.

I don't know how long we walked but it was a long time, once we finally came to a gate that lead to the next city, Veilstone. I sighed and looked at Lucari. "Where are the others?" I asked confused

"over there." He then pointed at three figures walking slowly towards us, a small round one and two taller humanoid ones.

"Hey look who's late to the party!" I shouted back at them, then Poliwhirl sprinted towards me and embraced me in a tight hug. "Missed you too Poliwhirl, please let go." He then released me and I gladly gulped in the air given

"suck up." Lucario said

"Sam!" Millie shouted

"what? how did you get in front of us?"

"Why have you got mud al over your back?" I sighed and opened my mouth to speak

"at least nothing bad has happened." Rose said cheerfully, I then heard a 'WOOSH' and a boom. Why us?

"Stop right there!"

"Why'd you open your mouth Rose?" I heard her groan as two figures appeared out of the smoke... My brothers!

"Why didn't you just listen idiot?"

"Johnny." I heard Jason scold

"fine. Machoke use brick break on the Lucario." He grumbled

"Breloom use energy ball on Poliwhirl, sorry bud."

"Lucario use detect, Poliwhirl use water pulse on the energy ball." Machoke ran at Lucario and punched the air he once stood in and the two spheres collided in the middle making an explosion that knocked Poliwhirl back

"stop resisting! Machoke submission now!" Johnny yelled, his temper rising

"Johnny, calm it. Breloom use focus blast." The older brother said

"Lucario use brick break, Poliwhirl avoid it!" Poliwhirl dived to the ground as Breloom missed by inches, colliding with the ground and taking damage. Meanwhile Machoke ran at Lucario and was rewarded with a swift punch in the face, he swiftly got back up however.

"Okay stop this, Medicham use psychic!" Rose threw out her poke ball and the psychic type lifted the two brothers and Pokemon into the air "well run then!" Rose said and looked back at our siblings. I swiftly returned Lucario, grabbed Millie's hand and dashed off, not needed to be told twice.

Eventually we made it to a Pokemon centre and rented a room for the night, then we took it in turns getting changed. "Hey Sam, you don't think they'll come back do you?" I sighed

"no they will, it's just a matter of time and we won't have Rose to help us either." I heard a groan from her bed

"why is traveling with you so hard?"

"I ask myself that a lot Millie, trust me." With problems fresh in our mind we both slowly drifted off to sleep unknowing of the events unfolding back at the route gate.

*** Rose's POV * **

After holding the boys a while longer Medicham got tired so I returned him and ran past the falling boys, one calm as ever and the other seething in anger "Rose I am gonna kill you!" Johnny yelled angrily as he ran after me, sighing Jason followed.

I ran until I got to a small Cafe near a town, quickly I dashed for the door and slipped in unnoticed and sat down at a table. "Excuse me miss but what are you doing here at this hour?" A young boy with brown hair asked

"please don't let the others in." I said urgently, there was a time for fight and for flight. At this time it was flight and I just have to wait it out. The boy looked confused but locked the door nonetheless and sat down next to me

"my names Dave." He began and started a conversation that would last a couple of hours...

**Yay I'm back! Stuff should be sorted and I'll be updating again! Woo! Paris was great, all the architecture and modern technology in one place was great to watch, however the loove? Is it had a lot of... Genitals. And on that brilliantly happy note, I'm gone! See you next time people!**

**-Sam**


	25. A gym battle to not forget!

Once again I found myself outside a gym silently as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. "Okay, time to win my pride back." I said to myself "you ready buddy?" I looked down at Poliwhirl and he gave me a thumbs up

"pol poli whirl!" He said happily

"I hope everyone else is ready." Then without another word I stepped into the gym...

After entering the gym I found it to be kinda bare, with the battlefield in the middle all that surrounded it was a door and some punching bags. So as no one was in the room me and Poliwhirl walked towards the door. "Hiya!"

"Luc!" I recognised the Pokemon but the other voice was unfamiliar to me, slowly I opened the door. In the room was a small wrestling ring and inside of it was a young looking girl and her Lucario

"hello?" The two figures turned towards me and the girl jumped down

"hey there!" She said cheerfully sticking out her hand, I shook it and grinned as she tried to get me in a hold, I swiftly spun myself around and pulled my hand away from the girls grasp. She wore white jogging pants and a west, no shoes. She had plasters on her hands and nose and bright pink her held up by two ponytails. "Wow no ones ever gotten out if that so quick!" She exclaimed happily

"I guess people aren't very clever." I said back "do you happen to be the gym leader?" I asked politely and once more she looked shocked

"no one ever asks if I'm the gym leader!" She then grinned and did a mock salute "right here and present!" I nodded and gestured to Poliwhirl

"me and my pal here would like a battle." I said she nodded and returned the Lucario

"let me heal him up and we'll start!" She said happily and walked over to a healing station in the corner "follow me!" She cheered once she'd finished.

We stood at opposite ends of the battlefield poke balls in hand "this is a three on three with only you having substitutions okay?" I nodded and she picked out her first Pokemon "Machoke you're up!" The Machoke whilst not scaring me in the slightest did remind me of last nights endeavour and I shivered worrying about my sister

"okay Magby show um' what you've got!"

"Mag-by!" The small fire type cried as he was released onto the field

"Machoke start with focus energy!" The pink haired leader cried

"Magby use smokescreen to hide yourself!" Whilst Machoke prepared to strike Magby surrounded himself with a thick layer of smoke "alright buddy use fire spin and move!" Suddenly the small fire type shot a tornado of fire from its mouth that hit Machoke dead on, Magby then dashed over to the other side of the smoke

"Machoke use rock tomb!" the girl called out and her Pokemon stomped on the floor to make rocks fall right on top of Magby!

"Magby break out with brick break!" The small Pokemon punched its way out of the rocks but looked exhausted already from one attack "come back, I'll need you later." I said returning the small fire type. I then thought for a while and decided on my next Pokemon "you're up Gyarados!" The Pokemon gave a roar of bliss to be let in on another battle, a gym battle no less

"Machoke use strength!"

"Gyarados use water pulse!" I yelled at the giant serpent and the two Pokemon readied their attacks, Gyarados formed a sphere in its mouth and launched it at Machoke whilst he was running at him, the Pokemon ran head on into the attack and made a mighty cloud of dust and smoke. I covered my eyes and then saw that he was still running! "Another Gyarados!" The serpent charged his attack faster this time and fired it right at Machoke leapt at it!

If I thought it was a big dust cloud last time this time even made the gym leader cover her eyes as the small explosion swept through the gym "Machoke, you okay?"

"Gyarados how are you?" We asked through the smoke and when it finally cleared Machoke was lying on the floor unconscious and Gyarados floated above victoriously "good job buddy!" I called out and he grinned back at me

"meditite you're up!" Called the leader and a the humanoid creature appeared out of a flash of light

"Gyarados try a bite!" The serpent slowly descended towards the psychic type before showing its speed by lashing out with a swift bite on the arm, causing neutral damage

"Meditite try a confusion!" The leader called and the pyschic released a burst of energy that hit Gyarados head on! Gyarados reeled back in pain but quickly recovered

"fight back! Water pulse!" The Pokemon charged the sphere in it's mouth

"Meditite confusion again!" The two pokemon launched their attacks... That passed through each other and hit both of them. Gyarados was starting to get tired, I have to think of something quick!

"Gyarados leer into bite!" The leader grinned as Gyarados lunged towards meditite after making it flinch

"drain punch quickly!" Meditite struck Gyarados in the neck as it neared close to its foe and finally the beast went down!

"Great job Gyarados you did amazing!" I said happily to the poke ball "Magby time to show em' you're better!" The small fire type once again popped out of the poke ball and stood ready for battle. "Start with fire spin!" I commanded and the little fire type surrounded Meditite in a tornado of fire

"Meditite use drain punch!"

"Brick break, stop it!" The punches met in the middle and caused a big explosion in the middle, when the smoke cleared Magby was on his knees about to give up to the fighting type "come in Magby you can do it!" Magby poured all his strength in and slowly lost more ground. It looked like the end for Magby until a white light surrounded him!

Magby grew much taller and broader, in general he expanded and his head turned into a literal flame! "MAGMAR!" The fire type roared and his other fist caught fire as he punched Meditite in the jaw, knocking it out completely!

"wow great job Magmar, you evolved and learned fire punch!" I congratulated him

"okay that was a good challenge but it ends here, Lucario come on out!" I grinned, my Pokemon train together and Magmar has experience fighting Lucario's "Lucario bone rush!" I snapped back to reality and called out my command

"Magmar counter with fire spin!" (**AN: I thought id point out that he forgot smog and learned fire punch**) and Magby hit the charging Lucario who now had a bone in his hands head on. I grinned, Lucario is part steel type

"don't be so sure." I looked back at Lucario and he was spinning his bone to avoid the flames! Darn, I'll need to think of a better plan

"Magmar try a brick break now he's stopped!" I called out and the two Pokemon collided like past few, kicking up dust and smoke "Magmar you okay?" When the smoke cleared Lucario had another bone locked up against Magmars fist "other fist Magmar!" The fire type grinned and hit Lucario in the side of the head, knocking it sideways

"Lucario drain punch!"

"Fire punch!" The Pokemon once more collided and this time Magmar fell and didn't get up "great job, you've earned your rest."

"One left, be wise." The leader said with a grin

"you never told me your name." I stated taking Lucario's poke ball off my belt

"it's rude to ask a woman's name." She replied, I left it at that

"well meet Lucario!" I yelled as my Pokemon was released onto the field and faced his opponent

"ready Sam?" He asked

"yes." I thought and the leader looked confused

"Lucario use force palm!" She said looking at us

"dodge it and use brick break on his back." The leaders Lucario rushed at mine and he quickly sidestepped him before hitting him hard in the back

"metal claw!" the gym leader cried

"detect." The leaders Lucario desperately tried to hit mine but failed as he back flipped over him "force palm." I commanded in my mind and Lucario sent a burst of energy into the other one

"why is he attacking on his own!? Lucario bone rush!" I grinned

"you too." The leaders Lucario rushed at mine and missed completely before being hit in the back by another bone, they then traded blows, mine blocking all but on. And the leaders taking most hits

"finish him! Use drain punch!"

"detect into brick break, end this." I grinned as the leaders Lucario missed completely and was rewarded with a hit to the back, he then fell down unable to continue.

"wow." Was all the leader said...

After learning that the leaders name is Maylene we spoke for a long while and I agreed to help her train if she'd teach my Lucario drain punch, Which she did "I can't do it!" She moaned for the ninth time that minute

"keep focusing, clear you're mind. Lucario won't be able to read you're thoughts when they're full of them!" I scolded as she sighed and closed her eyes and concentrated "got it?" She nodded "tell him to use drain punch on my Lucario." I then told mine to use detect if it hit. The Lucario stood still for a moment before moving towards mine and missing by inches

"I did it!" She cheered and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"You're crushing me Maylene!" I said as she squeezed me

"oops sorry Sam, won't happen again." She turned around blushing. The rest of the time we worked on her Lucario being more agile and sharp, soon she nearly beat mine! "Wow I can't believe how much better you are than me!" I shook my head

"nah, Fantina didn't even let me challenge her." I said sadly

"oh, she must've been looking at someone else! You're not weak!" She exclaimed I nodded and turned to leave

"It's been real fun Maylene, my friend and I will come back tomorrow. She needs her gym badge, I hope you make her work for it!" I said as I left, not noticing the sigh she let out when I said 'she'

"sure Sam, I'll show you strength!" The young gym leader announced once he'd left and prepared for the next day.

As I stepped out into Veilstone city I was hit by the cool air and regretted staying so late for a moment, then quickly forgot when I remembered the fun we had, and with a spring in my step I walked about ten feet! Before I was stopped by Millie who did not look happy "where have you been!" I shrugged "it's ten o clock! I've been looking all day since you left at ten!" I shivered as I realised this fact

"I'm so sorry Millie!"

"I'd accept that if we didn't now have to stop team galactic." I sighed

"what'd they do?"

"They took my poke-tech!" She moaned

"let's go, we'll teach those bullies!" I then stopped my march "after I heal my Pokemon!" I then headed of to the Pokemon centre, my two friends in toe. One human, the other Pokemon.

**So this chapter is up on Saturday or Friday, depending on whether or not N-Badger answered my plea, if he did it's Friday if not saterday. You're choice buddy! Meanwhile I'm gonna drop some names! Along with the N-Badger check out u/2695884/BrianLovesAlissaNalissa123 and also check out u/5400028/OPFan37 because these guys have both agreed to have my OC in their story's! See you next time! And don't forget to tell them I sent you (or review you're decision)**

**Why has Sam not been using his pokèdex? Has he forgotten? Is he ignoring it? Has the writer forgotten about it completely? Probably, find out next time!**

**-Sam**


	26. These guys again!

We ran down the road towards the area Millie said the galactic grunts ran, surprisingly Poliwhirl kept up really well for such a small Pokemon.

We made it to a group of containers at the north of the city near were we came in. Only to see two familiar looking grunts standing guarding a warehouse "hey you!" I called over to them and their heads snapped up

"you!" One snarled looking at me sourly

"it's the kid we tried to kill." The other one pointed out

"you brat! You humiliated us! Now we just stand guard here." He sighed before carrying on "but that doesn't mean we can't finish it now!" He said angrily

"oh these guys." Millie sighed "I guess we should battle them." Then she pulled a poke ball off her belt "go Trapinch!" She then said enthusiastically

"hmm." I thought who to use then an idea popped in my head "you're up Azumarill!" The mouse popped out of the poke ball with a cheerful squeak before turning to her opponents

"Stunktank!"

"Purugly!" The two grunts called their Pokemon out for battle

"Trapinch sand tomb!" Millie called

"Azumarill rollout, inside the sand tomb!"

"Stop that with slash!"

"Help him with a thunderbolt!"

"idiot!" The angry one screeched as Azumarill jumped into the tomb and started to spin fast, the thunderbolt was then absorbed into the tomb giving it even more power. The rollout/thunderbolt/sand tomb combination barrelled straight towards Stunktank who tried its hardiest to slash the powerful combination but was fried by the bolt and then violently thrown into a wall by the sand tomb.

Things didn't go too well for Purugly either as it was fried by its own thunderbolt then Azumarill chose to strike it in the head with massive speed, Purugly then comically hit Stunktank as it was coming out a sizeable hole, knocking both brutes out.

"what happened!?" Stupid grunt asked himself

"you fried your own Pokemon!" Angry yelled

"oh." Came his reply

"don't screw this one up Golbat!" Angry yelled

"oh you too Golbat." Stupid said quietly still wondering how he messed up

"rock slide Trapinch!"

"Azumarill water gun!"

"Air cutter Golbat!" Stupid cried

"poison fang Golbat!" Angry said through gritted teeth as stupids Golbat fired circular blades at both Pokemon, Trapinch stomped the ground and rocks flew up above stupids Golbat, at the same time the little ground type jumped out of the way of the air cutters

Azumarill didn't panic as angry's Golbat sped towards her, she waited for it to be hit by its teammates air cutter and fall infrnot of her face, where she blasted it in the face with a compressed beam of water. I couldn't help but grin.

"why do I have to be partnered with you!" Angry yelled as his Golbat landed by his feet and slowly raised itself

"Golbat use wing attack!" Stupid yelled a tear in his eye as he tried to ignore his raging partner

"Golbat show them your air cutter, but use it right!" Angry yelled not wanting another mess up

"Azumarill meet stupids Golbat head on with rollout." I said grinning

"Trapinch finish angry's Golbat with rock slide!" Millie cheered

"who's stupid?" Stupid asked before his Golbat was hit head on and flung into his stomach. Angry sighed angrily.

Trapinch fired the rocks but this time in stead of only having to dodge half of the air cutter Golbat sent it all his way, he jumped over the first ones but got hit mid air, Golbat then went on striking it on the ground whilst moving past the inaccurate rock slide.

"Golbat quickly use poison fang on the little one!" I stopped grinning and decided to help out

"Azumarill quickly use water gun before it can hit!" Azumarill nodded and fired a beam that hit the air cutters as Golbat rushed to bite Trapinch. This however caused an explosion and knocked Golbat back

"trap!" Came a scared cry from the dust, Millie looked down sadly, thinking she was out of the battle then after seconds of waiting without the smoke clearing a beam of orange energy shot out and a cry sounded

"Brava!" It yelled as it's beam hit one of the Golbat's head on and knocked it down. Millie's head shot up and the smoke cleared... Reviling a skinny Pokemon with triangular wings and small goggle like eyes.

"wow Trapinch evolved!" Millie exclaimed "now dragon breath, show me your power!" Millie happily exclaimed

"Azumarill help it out! Bubblebeam!" The two Pokemon shot beams at the Golbat duo and knocked both into a wall, leaving more imprints from the poison bats.

"No! Beaten by these guys again!?" Angry exclaimed

"they called me stupid..." Stupid said aloud and hung his head in shame as he returned his Golbat

"let's go!" Angry yelled as he ran off down the street, his partner following.

"well. That happened." Millie said and something caught her attention "my poke-tech!" She said as she picked up a little pink bracelet device. Kids these days! I thought and laughed out loud. "What?" Millie asked confused

"nothing, just something funny I thought." I replied and she shrugged

"great job Vibrava!" Millie said to her newly evolved Pokemon and hugged it by its skinny neck

"vib." It said happily and hugged her with its skinny front legs

"you did great too Azumarill!" I praised the small mouse and she puffed out her chest proudly as I patted her on the head "come on Millie let's go back to the Pokemon centre, it's cold out here." I said as my clothing isn't the best for the cold Sinnoh air.

"Sure Sam."Millie said and returned her Pokemon, I did the same

"learn anything Poliwhirl?" I asked the round water type

"poli!" He said happily and gave me a thumbs up. We were about to leave when a voice stopped me

"you there!" I spun around to see a man with greying hair stood a few feet behind me in a brown leather coat and black suit trousers, as well as a brown shirt, white collar and black tie, his hair was black and styled to the front of his head. "Are you by any chance called Sam?" He asked me and I nodded

"how do you know?" I asked uncertainly

"I heard about your... Endeavours at the outskirts of Flomora town along with in Eterna city. I am a member of the international police my name... No I'll not tell you my name but my code name is "Looker"." He said

"and you wanted my attention why?"

"I wanted to praise you for now three good jobs in stopping team galactic, however i also urge you to stop before you get too involved. That is you're choice though. Now I have to investigate this warehouse those nice gentlemen were guarding and report back. I hope to see you two again." And with that he rushed inside the warehouse leaving a confused couple of teenagers and their Pokemon

"Well we should really go now, I'm cold." I said and headed off down the street

"sure Sam, that guy was... Weird." Millie said voicing her opinion of the strange agent.

we where now in our room in the Pokemon centre and I stepped out of the bathroom to see a thoughtful Millie "what's up Millie?" She looked up at me and quickly shifted her gaze somewhere else

"I-I wanted to give you this." She said nervously and got a necklace out of her bag. It was black around the edges and where the two ends met there was a blue snap on part, in the middle of the necklace was a sapphire. Showing that this must've cost a but of money at the least.

"I can't take this." I said in awe of the beautiful necklace

"please take it Sam, even if you never wear it its a gift from me." The then quickly left the room into the bathroom and locked the door. I stood there for a moment holding the necklace in my hands. Then I left it on the bedside table and climbed into my bead, thinking about how I felt for Millie.

**This chapter was really fun to write and I put a lot of effort into it! Thanks to N-Badger for my OC getting into his story and continuous support. I don't know what I'd do without you buddy. On to other things, Looker was introduced and we had a battle with Millie along with some bonding. Next chapter I want to be special... Not because it's really different but because Sam won't be battling all chapter. Not yet at least**

**see you tomorrow and if anyone other than the N-Badger reviews you get a cookie, I'm sure that's fair right?**

**-Sam**


	27. Battles and surprises

Don't you love being woken up by someone in the morning?

No. Neither do I and when Millie shook me awake this morning and decided on taking me to watch her gym battle I wasn't too happy.

"this is a three on three battle between Maylene the leader and Millie the challenger. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon and the winner is declared when one sides Pokemon is down. Everyone ready?" I asked in the most monotone voice I could, Poliwhirl was asleep next to me, how come he gets to sleep?

"Yup!" Millie chirped happily

"let's roll." Maylene said ready to show Sam how good she was

"okay go!" I said from the sidelines, wanting to get this over with

"Machoke you're up first!" Maylene called

"Rotom let's go!" Millie called and two pairs of eyes widened to see the rare Pokemon pop out and get ready

"where did you get that?" I asked confused at the electric/ghost type

"long story Sam, Rotom start with shadow sneak!"

"oh this sucks! Focus energy!" the Machoke could only focus as Rotom snuck up behind it and zapped it in the back, causing small amounts of damage. "Now rock tomb!" Maylene called out as Machoke smashed the ground causing the rocks to fly up, then they were launched at Rotom who took damage whilst being buried

"Rotom use shadow ball to escape!" The Rotom launched a ball of shadow at the rocks, they then all went flying, however Machoke used karate chop to defend himself "alright Rotom use thunderbolt!" Millie cried, she'd really trained this thing

"Machoke deflect it with some rocks!" Machoke used another rock tomb to stop rotom from hurting it as easily, then he threw more rocks and once again trapped the electric type

"Rotom use shadow sneak!"

"Machoke surround yourself in rocks." Millie grinned as Machoke did as told

"thunderbolt now Rotom!" She cried as an explosion happened and smoke kicked up wildly across the whole field. I closed my eyes and covered them so I wouldn't be blinded.

Once the smoke had cleared I opened my eyes to find that Machoke was lying on the floor unconscious and Rotom floated on Millie's side with some fight left in it. Maylene returned Machoke and congratulated it for nearly taking down the rare electric type. "Lucario I need your assistance!" She called as the aura Pokemon popped out of his poke ball and looked at his tired out opponent

"Rotom go for a shadow sneak!"

"Use bone rush whilst spinning!" Maylene commanded and Rotom vanished for a few seconds to appear behind Lucario, then seemingly without command he struck Rotom hard on its body, knocking it across the room, he then advanced at unmercifully started to beat on the small electric type. After a few swings he was down.

"return Rotom, you did brilliantly. Duskull come on out!" The ghost came out of his poke ball and looked at his opponent not worried in the slightest "start off with a shadow ball!" The ghost type launched an attack that struck Lucario hard in the gut.

I noticed Maylene give Lucario an attack and he rushed towards Duskull, Millie who didn't know about Lucario's aura stood shocked at the fact that Lucario would just attack her Pokemon like that.

Lucario then scraped his claws across Duskull's ghostly body, and continuously wailed on it "quick Duskull escape with shadow sneak!" Duskull then vanished again and reappeared behind Lucario, but Lucario then started hitting the surprised ghost type again with metal claw!

This process then repeated a bunch of times until Duskull could take no more and was sent back into a wall. He then started to glow white and his body changed dramatically from the floating head look! It grew a stone like body and hands and feet, he now stood taller than Millie with a single eerie eye and white ghostly froth around his back that trailed to his sides.

"ha ha well done Dusklops! You evolved! That's two in two days!" Millie cheered and then suddenly got serious again "show em a new shadow ball!" Dusklops fired a black shadow ball that knocked Lucario off his feet and into a wall.

Both Pokemon now looked exhausted but I couldn't tell with Dusklops, he is a ghost after all. "Dusklops end this with shadow punch!" Millie exclaimed

"Lucario strike it down with a bone rush!" Both Pokemon ran at each other, Dusklops had his hand covered in a purple aura and Lucario held his bone above his shoulder. Both trainers waited expectantly for the outcome. A massive BOOM! Occurred as both Pokemon collided and neither gave any ground, all until Lucario was hit in the jaw by Dusklopses other fist, Lucario still wasn't done though as they now engaged in combat. Lucario blocked all of Dusklopses punches and delivered one of his own

"shadow ball in the other hand!"

"metal claw!" This time both Pokemon made an explosion that knocked all three of us off our feet and work up Poliwhirl, as well as throwing him back. The result was both Pokemon breathing heavily and barley standing. Until Lucario grinned and fell... And a second later so did Dusklops! "Wow." Maylene said wiping sweat off her brow, she then returned Lucario as did Millie with Dusklops

"alright Staravia! Time to shine!" Millie called out with as much energy if not more than before

"Meditite you're my last hope!" Maylene called as she released her psychic/fighting type

"Wing attack!" Millie called

"confusion!" Maylene countered as the bird tried to attack but was sent back by a burst of psychic energy

"quick attack into wing attack then." Millie huffed determined not to lose

"Wait for it." Maylene said as Staravia hurtled towards Meditite "now! Fake out!" She called and Meditite jumped Staravia and smacked both sides of its head, the bird then came tumbling down

"damn. Okay aerial ace!" Millie called out to her bird as it shot up and sped towards Meditite, who didn't suspect such a quick comeback

"watch out Meditite!" Meditite turned at the last second before being smacked right into a wall making a dent in the wall! "Meditite use drain punch!"

"Staravia watch out!" Meditite jumped up and punched Staravia's neck, healing it of it's wounds and taking Staravia's hit points. Staravia then crashed into the ground and barley got up

"Star!" It screeched before being surrounded in a white light! Staravia grew taller and bulkier as well as getting a tuft of feathers on its head that drooped over its face "STARAPTOR!" It yelled spreading it's longer wings

"great job Staraptor, now show them an aerial ace!" Staraptor nodded and flew even faster than before, slamming hard into Meditite and making yet another dent in the wall

"meditite fight back with confusion!" Maylene said but she'd accepted that she'd lose this battle. Meditite then fired a bolt of psychic energy into Staraptor who cringed in pain.

"finish this, aerial ace!"

"drain punch!" Maylene countered as both Pokemon collided causing a massive boom, meditite didn't survive that hit.

Now that they'd both gotten the badge I asked Maylene where the next gym is "Pastoria city, it's south of here." She then looked down "are you sure you can't stay and help me more." She asked for more than that reason. I shook my head

"I'm a water type trainer, I'll admit it was fun but I need to improve myself. Maybe I'll come back and train before the Pokemon league." I said trying to cheer her up

"really? You woul-" she was cut of by clapping and we all spun round to see someone I didn't want to see. Millie looked happy and Maylene looked confused. I groaned as Charlie stood in the doorway

"nice battle Millie, I might consider you as a rival." He then looked at Maylene "he can't help you, he sucks. I want a gym battle." He then walked over to the trainers box. Maylene looked at me pleadingly so I once more groaned and walked to the edge with Millie and Poliwhirl, who both sat down at either side.

"okay once more this will be a battle between Maylene, the gym leader and Charlie,an ignorant prick. Only Charlie can substitute and winner is whoever is left standing. Ready?" Charlie snorted and looked at Maylene who shrugged and got a poke ball "okay go!" I said sitting down, I wanted Maylene to win but knew if she didn't win either me or Millie she had no chance but regardless I wanted her to win.

"Machoke! Once more!"

"Houndour go." I sighed and watched as Maylene beat Houndour then got beat, she then beat Sneasel with Meditite. Finally she was beaten by his Honchcrow whom Charlie caught somewhere. Then after she'd lost Maylene gave Charlie a badge and he left.

"Sorry about him."

"It's okay Sam. As long as you beat him." She said with a smile and whilst Millie wasn't looking pecked me on the cheek! Then she whispered in the ear "come visit okay, I'll be waiting." Then I nodded, lost for words and we headed out. Millie didn't notice a thing.

That night in the Pokemon centre I lay and thought about why she likes me so much, without coming to a conclusion though I went to sleep on it.

*** meanwhile * **

As soon as they left I went to my video phone, I don't know what made me do it but it felt right. I just need a way to get him away from that silly blond girl and closer to me. So I called my best friend over in Snowpoint city "Candice I have a big problem."

"what's wrong Maylene?" The girl on the other end of the phone replied, looking worried about her friend over in Veilstone. Maylene chose her next words carefully

"I-I think I'm in love."

**And scene! Ha ha! Cliffhanger how do you like dem potatoes? I was going to include Charlie's battle but he's a jerk and I don't want him getting my time wasted. Also do you think that Maylene liking Sam is a good or bad thing? Are you Sam and Millie or Sam and Maylene? Anything is possible.**

**-Sam**


	28. O-O things get heated

*** continued from last chapter ***

"I-I think I'm in love." I spluttered out my words not believing them myself, even though I have only known him two days it's indescribable the feelings I have for the boy.

"what!" Candice exclaimed "how in Arceuses name did you fall in love!?" She asked leaning closer to the camera

"I-I don't know. He's just... Perfect." Candice sighed in relief when she said he and looked at her friend with concern

"I don't see the problem then." She said not knowing why it was a bad thing

"he's a trainer that challenged me." She looked down "not only did he beat me easily but he even stayed the whole day and helped me improve! And now he wants to leave. Not only that but there's already a girl traveling with him. And I think she likes him." She sighed, now that she'd gotten that of her chest it needed solving and she looked at her best friend for help

"I think you should take time off." Candice said after thinking a while "call someone to look after the gym and battle people. I know, I know this cool guy in Kanto who uses fighting types. I could ask him to come in for you." I nodded, not wanting to leave my Pokemon with someone else, they could bring their own.

"Thats a great idea." I said "how do I get her away from him though?" She thought for a moment pursing her lips together and then answered

"just show him you're the better choice, he'll make the right decision." She then grinned and said "and you can show him you like him." I'd already done that but I nodded regardless

"I don't know what I'd do without you Candice, thanks for the help!" I said happily

"remember to visit me!" She exclaimed as we waved, I ended the call and sighed in happiness, then I decided to pack and hopped up and left the room.

*** back to Sam (next morning) ***

The next morning I woke up on my own (thanks to a sleeping Millie) and stopped when I saw the neckless. I picked it up and looked at it. Deciding I liked it I put it on and continued to get dressed, then I woke up Poliwhirl and left for breakfast.

Whilst having said breakfast Millie came down. I waited for her once I finished "when do you wanna head out?"

"Well go when I've finished if you want." She said in between bites, I nodded and started thinking about yesterday. The gym leader. No Maylene kissed me. Was it her being polite? Did I not pick up on something? I questioned myself and didn't realise Millie was looking at me weirdly "something wrong?"

"Em nah I'm just thinking about the next gym and what type it is." She nodded taking that for an answer. "You done?" I asked once she'd finished and she nodded, I tapped Poliwhirl who was napping and we headed out.

We exited the city on the south exit and then I got shocked by who was waiting for us "hey guys!" A familiar voice said, I turned and saw none other than Maylene. I then blushed and she spoke again "I was hoping someone would pass through here, I'm off to Pastoria, can I come with?"

"sure Maylene!" Millie said not knowing the exchange from yesterday and the awkwardness of it "you okay with it Sam?" I shrugged and continued on

"so Maylene why do you want to go to Pastoria?" I asked wondering why this coincidence had occurred.

"Oh gym leader stuff." She replied dreamily, I don't know why but I had the strangest feeling she was staring at me

"what kind of Pokemon does the leader use?" I asked hoping for a type advantage

"you'll be happy to know he uses water types." She said with a smile. I was then extatic about getting to Pastoria city.

"maybe he'll help you train, you never know." Millie said with a small smile

"yeah maybe." I said dreamily, if all this league thing didn't work out I want to become a gym leader. It'd be fun.

"Who's looking after your gym?" Millie asked

"oh I called over a friend from Kanto to look after it and battle challengers. He's apparently really good." Millie nodded taking that as an answer and still we trudged on

after about an hour of small talk and slow walking we came across a lake "look, over there a lake!" I walked over to it, but I then got stopped by some people

"stop dude, you're not aloud past this point. Move along." So I huffed and continued with my arms down. To show I was disappointed

"there's some beach close to here." Maylene stated as we carried on and I lit back up

"great! I can let my Pokemon out!" I then continued on with Millie and Poliwhirl following as they were used to my weird mood swings. Maylene just stayed behind and looked at me dreamily.

once we'd finally made it to the beach I plonked myself down and grabbed my Pokemon, I then swiftly threw them up in the air releasing all my friends/partners. Millie and Maylene did the same and we all started to get aquatinted.

"Gyarados, how're you buddy?" I asked my first Pokemon

"Gya!" It said happily. I patted his head and he grinned "Gya Gya!" He said to Poliwhirl and the two engaged in their own conversation.

I then noticed amongst other things Magmar off on his own staring at the sea, he didn't look happy. "Hey what's up buddy?" I asked the fire type

"mag." He said quietly looking at the sea

"I get it. You don't like being weak to my type." He nodded, now that he's evolved he wanted to be better than every other Pokemon against me. He desperately didn't want to fail.

Fire type looked sadly at me, as if wanting to prove he was better now "Gyarados, come here a sec." I called and the serpent hovered over and looked at me "we're gonna battle Magmar, he wants to improve." Gyarados looked intensity at me for a while until he nodded. He then took his position.

"Magmar!" The Pokemon yelled and breathed in heavily, he then spat out a burst of fire that surprised both me and Gyarados and hit my water type in the jaw.

"Wow! I mean Gyarados use water pulse!" My water type launched a sphere of water he'd been charging at Magmar, the fire type then jumped it

""maaaag!" It yelled as it closed in with it's fiery fist. He then punched Gyarados on its body which sent it lower to the ground. Magmar then repeated the process from before and hurt Gyarados even more with a flame burst.

"Gyarados!" I yelled at the lowering water type, then he flashed me a grin and swept his tail around. It turned into a aqua tail! "Gyarados great job! Now do it again!" I yelled forgetting we were trying to help Magmar not faint it

"Magmar!" He yelled as he created a smoke screen to escape

"okay Gyarados rain dance!" Gyarados twisted his body in weird ways making rain form, he then moved at double his speed whilst limiting Magmar.

"Mag!" Magmar complained as the rain hit his head, he then hit Gyarados with a brick break, Gyarados reeled in pain

"Stop him, aqua tail!" I said and whilst in mid air Gyarados slammed Magmar into the ground, he didn't get up.

*** time skip ***

"hey it's fine Magmar. Gyarados is my strongest water type." I said making Psyduck shrug, Poliwhirl shake his fist playfully at Gyarados and Azumarill look down in shame "but that doesn't mean your not really strong in the first place!" I said cheering Azumarill up

"Mar." He sighed

"hey, don't let it get you down, you can be in the next gym battle!"

"What!?" Both girls exclaimed

"are you crazy?!" Millie asked, Maylene shook her head and said

"no! He probably has a great plan, right Sam?" I nodded

"of course, I know Magmar can do it! He just needs a bit more training!"

"I know what could help." I spun around and stood there was a man in a black coat. In his hands was a red box with a hole in it.

"what is it?" Millie asked

"this! Is a magmarizer!" the man declared holding it up to the sunlight "this device is loved by certain Pokemon and holds a lot of potential! It's packed with magma energy, it's perfect for fire types... Like your Magmar!" The man decided, me and Magmar sweat dropped and he gave me the box

"thanks?" I said confused at this man

"just give it to your Magmar and see what happens!" He declared and I gave it to Magmar. Whilst giving it the man sprinted off laughing crazily and we looked at the man confusedly. I shrugged and then turned to my friends

"should we get off the beach and camp out for the night?" They both nodded confused about the crazy man so we started to walk again.

*** another time skip ***

Once we'd made camp I sat by the fire with my friends, Poliwhirl was next to me and the girls were on the other side "so Millie, what're you gonna do against the water type leader?" She shrugged

"I'm guessing Vibrava isn't a good choice and Rotom is a definite. I just feel bad about not using the little guy..." she trailed off

"yup, I'm planning on using Magmar as well as this guy and Azumarill." I said hugging Poliwhirl which he gladly returned. Maylene looked about ready to join in but held herself back.

"are you sure? No offence Poliwhirl but along with the weakness Azumarill's not you're strongest Pokemon and it'll be just Poliwhirl..." Millie said. I nodded deadest on my choice. Millie then yawned "night guys, I'm going to sleep." she then headed off to her tent and zipped it up.

Poliwhirl slowly drifted off to dream land as me and Maylene sat in awkward silence then I decided to speak up "if you don't mind me asking... What was that yesterday?" I said violently blushing. She then started to blush and looked down

"why did I do something wrong?" She said in a small voice

"no. It was just a bit... Sudden." I said making circles in the dirt

"I'm sorry Sam, I should've thought first." She stood up

"no. It's my fault." I said standing up. "We all have our bad days and having someone by us is good right?" She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. I quickly went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, I'm here for you." I said and she said

"I-I think I love you Sam." I froze. And she noticed it scene as I stopped rubbing her back "d-did I be to forward?" she said, showing she didn't have a lot of experience and I'd be lying to say that I had.

"I don't know Maylene..." we then just stood there embracing each other. None of us noticed the fuming Millie silently watching our moment...

**Dun dun daaaaaaa! The war over Sam begins and finally the romance part of the story comes into play! What is Sam's gym battle gonna go down to? What's Millie gonna do? Will someone win Sam's heart? Find out not next time butat some point because realistically thats not how things work! Also yeah I'm posting this today as well! I'm bored so I got a lot of work done! Yeah! Feel free to review, and as normal thanks for reading (although I don't always say it it means loads to me!)**

**-Sam**


	29. Crasher Wake and Nick!

After last nights... Developments I woke up feeling bad. For Millie.

She was already sat by the empty fire pit, her head in her hands. Had she seen us? "Millie?" I asked sparking her attention, she spun around poke ball in hand but relaxed when she saw it was me

"oh hi Sam, how're you." She suddenly seemed at peace so I shrugged it off and sat next to her.

"I'm good thanks, have a good sleep?" I swear she cringed as I said sleep but looked at me cheerfully and said

"yeah, I'm ready to get to Pastoria as soon as possible!" I nodded and jumped as I felt a hand tap me from behind

"well let's go then!" The voice of Maylene said and I jumped up and helped her pack up the tent.

*** Maylene's POV * **

She knew. I'm not sure how but it wasn't Sam. I heard them talking from start to finish and decided to intervene before it got too heated. "So how long until Pastoria?" Sam asked me

"about two hours, so you can battle the leader as soon as or do something else." He nodded and we finished packing up the tent. The blond, Millie didn't help at all. "What's wrong with you Millie?" I asked not concerned in the slightest

"oh nothing." She lied in a fake voice, Sam as smart as he was didn't catch on to our obvious rivalry already. We then all started moving as Sam had woken Poliwhirl up.

We walked in an awkward/annoyed silence as we approached Pastoria city, I made a special effort to walk next to Sam.

We walked into the city and I looked around. As it was when I last visited the 'city' consisted of a marsh, the gym and poke mart. And a clump of houses to the south. It gave of a swampy atmosphere and honestly wasn't too nice. The thing that caught Sam and Millie's attention was a man stood by the marsh tapping his foot. He wore a grey, black and white getup with a yellow G. Also he had light blue bowl cut on his head.

*** Sam's POV ***

"Oh it's stupid again!" I said walking up to the grunt, who spun around and glared at me

"who're you calling stupid?!" He said looking around behind him and us

"you." Millie said calmly

"oh." He said sadly

"come on what're you doing here. It can't be for nothing." He flinched as I said it and looked away

"n-nothing I'm just standing here... In this swamp... On my own..." He said looking down at his feet. He was lying and all four of us knew it

"so who's the idiot?" Maylene asked

"stop calling me that!" He said back, we ignored him

"he works with team galactic. We've met him and his angry buddy-"

"he's not my friend!" He complained

"-doing things that are bad." I finished

"stop ignoring me!" He yelled

"tell us why you're here." I said now annoyed

"n-no reason." He said nervous again

"come on stu-" BOOOM was all we heard as we all fell to the ground.

"you all alright?" I asked getting up after it happened

"yeah." Maylene replied

"I'm fine." Millie said

"I'm okay." Stupid said

"not you!" I said annoyed, I then turned to him "what was that!?" I yelled and he shifted from foot to foot

"erm umm. It wasn't me!" He suddenly said, I then turned around and behind us stood a man. He was around six foot and slightly fat, he wore no top and blue jogging pants, along with a blue wrestling mask

"who was it then!" He boomed as another person rushed over. He looked around shiftily

"I-is it one of them?" He said. He was short. Shorter than me and stood around five feet five. He had dark brown hair and hezel eyes. As well as this he had a full beard and moustache. This guy wore dark blue jeans and work shoes, along with a tucked in red flannel shirt. He looked around more and looked back at the big man

"calm down Nicholas. These kids don't look shady and the grunt is a wimp." As if to emphasis his point stupid whimpered.

" who did it?" The small guy said and then out of the marsh came non other than... Angry! He ran over to us. All of our eyes were on him. However he didn't notice and just spoke to stupid

"dude that totally rocked!" Stupid whimpered again and he carried on "yeah the bomb was all like "BOOM!" And the ground shook and then I fell over cause' it was hard not to, you get me?" Stupid then pointed at all of us, the big mans eyes were practically popping out of his head. But angry ignored him "oh shoot it's those annoying kids again! Let's get out of here before they hear what I-" he looked at us in horror "did." He squeaked seeing our company

"YOU DID WHAT!" The big man yelled raising his fists in the air and the two grunts yelled and ran off. The big man finally calmed down and looked at shorty "nick!" he said angrily "take one of these kids and get those grunts!" "Nick" the short guy looked at us and pointed at me

"you. Come with me." I nodded and tapped Poliwhirl. We were then running

"I'll be back soon Maylene!" I yelled back not seeing the horrified look on Millie's face or the satisfied smirk on Maylene's. We ran through the gate and out onto the beach, then caught up to the two grunts who were running low on steam

"oh my arceus!" Angry said "have we lost em'?" he looked around "nope." He sighed and carried on running, we then ran past the beach, unaware of the shape that followed us.

We continued on like this for a while. All the while these guys ran at around the same speed as us. This annoyed me. Finally we stopped next to the lake from yesterday "I-I can't keep this up much longer." Angry wheezed and I shook my head

"stop idiots!"

"Hey he's idiot! Didn't you hear the kid?" Angry replied

"Kid?! I'm sixteen!" I yelled back at him

"I'm not an idiot." Idiot said sadly

"hey, blondy-"

"Sam!" The three of us said

"poli!" Poliwhirl said wanting to be a part of it

"whatever, wanna fight these idiots?" The guy, nick said

"sure nick." I said looking at Poliwhirl

"urg Golbat!" Angry moaned

"Golbat!" Idiot said

"Grovyle!" Nick said

"Bui Bui!" I heard a shout and a Buizel jumped over us and landed next to me, he then pulled at my leg

"sure Buizel." I said making a fist

"Golbat wing attack on Grovyle!"

"You too Golbat!" They yelled

"Grovyle use fury cutter on that one!" Nick said pointing at one of the bats

"hey Buizel use water gun on the other one!" Buizel nodded and Buizel hit the closest Golbat, Grovyle then slashed the other bat in the face, both bats went back.

"okay aqua jet!" I yelled wanting to see Buizel's power

"ah! Golbat use bite!" Stupid cried

"Grovyle use pursuit to block it." Nick said calmly

"supersonic." Angry said seething in anger. The four Pokemon collided and it wasn't pretty. Buizel smacked Golbat in the jaw and jumped back, Golbat then hit thin air as Grovyle hit him in the face. He then also jumped back and angry's Golbat managed to confuse stupid's.

"oh why me?" Stupid said unhappily I shrugged

"let's look at your moves whilst they're distracted." I said and took out my pokedex

"Hello, Sam. You have one message." said a robotic voice. Cool! I then scanned Buizel "Buizel the weasel Pokemon, this Pokemon spins it's two tails to propel itself through water, they also cut through seaweed. This specimen is a male and is at an estimated age of three. It's moves are: water gun, swift, aqua jet and ice punch." I put the pokedex away, remembering to read the message later.

"Buizel if punch now!" I said as Buizel shot over to Golbat and knocked him clean out in one hit!

"It's all on me now!" Stupid proclaimed as his Golbat slammed straight into the ground behind him and knocked himself out. "I was gonna be the hero..." He moaned

"let's get back to base, it's a success anyway." Angry bragged and they sprinted away. I was about to follow when Nick stopped me

"no point. They'll get in there anyway." He said depressed. Then a familiar looking girl walked over to us... Cynthia?

"hey there Sam, is he your brother?" I shook my head

"what made you think that?"

"Oh nothing." She said smiling "could I ask a favour of you Sam?" I nodded waiting for her to continue "could you bring this medicine to some Psyduck at route ? I nodded and took the medicine

"anything else?" I asked

"oh say hi to your sister for me." She said with a smile and left. I stood there for a while and worked out what she'd said

"wait Cynthia knows my sister?!"

**we leave our heroes this time with sam wondering about Cynthia and a load of mysteries! Also anyone who can guess/know the route Cynthia talks about gets a cookie. First person is featured in my new spin off, SAM'S ADVENTURES IN HOENN (the story airs whenever I feel like it, unless it already has!) another note, if you look it up I won't know but you should have shame. Also N-Badger doesn't count (sorry buddy) because he's got his characters there already! That character being Nick, sorry for updating late, had family stuff today. Sam's Hoenn adventures airs tomorrow!**


	30. Awkward situations

After everything today I wasn't wanting anything else to happen... Me and Nick walked back to the city in silence. So whilst I was walking I took out my pokedex, boy I didn't want to see what I saw...

Sam, I have been hearing not only have I been hearing good things but I urge you stop causing trouble! Not only has team galactic targeted you but you're mother wants you back and you've been making really slow progress! With only three badges and a maximum of around 9 Pokemon recorded! You don't use your pokedex, you can't beat the gyms and you're mother is worried about you, something about a family tradition. Your brothers have been sent for you and you should avoid your sister. That'll be all I wish for my pokedex to be returned after you're brought back!

Slowly I typed a reply. A simple reply of one word: No.

With that sent and my spirits lowered I trudged on through the ground towards Pastoria.

"Sam!" I heard as Maylene rushed at me and pulled me into a hug "you were gone so long! I was getting worried!" She said and I gladly hugging me for far too long, but in didn't mind. Millie however had a look on her face that could kill someone.

"hey come on now Maylene you only saw me earlier." I said smiling, not even seeing the death look on Millie's face, she quickly looked neutral again and walked over to us

"you okay Sam?"

"Glad you asked about me." Nick stated walking over to the tall guy "hey wake! This is Sam." Nick introduced and wake walked over

"as our friend Nick here stated I am crasher wake, this city's gym leader!" He boomed and I nodded

"see you tomorrow sir, for now I'm going to sleep." I waved my friends and we headed off

"see you tomorrow kid!" Wake boomed and looked at Nick "I'd be happy if you watched." He then left the gate. Nick sighed

"whatever."

We made it to the Pokemon centre and Millie jogged past us and got room keys, she then walked over "right Maylene." She said her name with venom as if they were having some sort of squabble "scene as your being so close right now to Sam you can share a room with him." she smirked and added "it's only got one bed..." I frowned as she dropped the keys into my hand and skipped of happily.

"Well. I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." I stated with a sigh

"oh. I didn't see that coming." Maylene said in shock. She then ran upstairs after Millie "I'll talk to her!" She called

*** Millie's POV ***

I ran as fast as I could into my room, slamming the door after me. I then waited before the inevitable breakdown as a knock was heard "Millie. Open the door please." Came the gym leaders voice and I gladly accepted and grabbed a poke ball

"you see this poke ball? This has Vibrava in it, he knows dragon breath. It hurts trust me and it also has a chance of paralysis, wanna take a chance?" I asked as the door opened. She didn't reply as I slammed the door back in her face.

Then the breakdown came. I ran over to the bed I would be sleeping in and jumped onto it, regretting my decision as soon as I hit the covers. I sobbed into my bed for what seemed like hours, I felt as if I lost the only person I cared about and it was to a gym leader! Not even a pretty one! I stayed like this forever wishing he would knock on the door to find me.

But no, he was probably snogging that stupid gym leader for all she's worth. I was wrong about him. Or was I? He had sent made any sign of physical love or anything towards Maylene or anyone else for that matter.

I just needed to win him back, that's all. So in my hotel room with a tear stained blanket I thought of a plan to win back my crush...

*** back to Sam ***

I stood in the lobby for a while, long enough to attract attention, not that I didn't do that already but even more than normal. It was unnerving...

Once I'd finally made it back to the room I was staying in Maylene walked in "so are you really going on the floor?" She said

"yea, I have no other option." I said

"oh..." She said with visible disappointment "stupid blond." She muttered

"don't call her stupid! Shes annoyed that you're being so close to me!" I raged at the young gym leader "and anyway, she's only young..." I trailed off. None of these girls had I known for longer than a few months and even with all we've already been through Millie just wasn't someone I was interested in right now... So with a heavy heart and a sigh I crawled into my sleeping bag, Poliwhirl next to me. I then drifted off to the world of sleep.

Lets just say I woke up unhappily... After being woken up by Maylene and eaten breakfast somehow I was judging a battle between the two... I was groggy, tired and just wanted a break...

"Vibrava use dragon breath!"

"Lucario use bone rush through the attack!" Both attacks collided and exploded for the ninth time in this stupid battle, and still the Pokemon stood there tall. They were battling for me and honestly I wasn't bothered about who won. I just wanted my gym badge.

"Dig!" Millie called and her ground type tunnelled underground

"wait for it to come up and use force palm!" Maylene countered and the two attacks collided and kicked up dust in all directions, both trainers walked out of the dust coughing and looked back to see that... Both Pokemon had fainted!

"Can I go fight Wake now?" I asked looking at the angry trainers, receiving no reply I walked over to the gym with Poliwhirl close behind...

I had my hand on the door when suddenly I felt a tapping on my leg, I turned to see the Buizel from yesterday, slowly I reached down to pet the little guy and he reached and pointed at my poke balls "you wanna join me?" I asked the little Pokemon

"Bui Bui!" He said happily and I held up my poke ball, he then jumped up and tapped it energetically before shrinking inside the ball, it shook agree times before clicking, it then suddenly disappeared!

I quickly ran to where the girls where to find them now arguing "you've only showed up and hugged him! I've been there for him when he needed it!"

"you won't be there when he needs it the most!" Maylene said angrily and Millie stepped back as if someone had just shoved a red hot iron down her throat

"y-yes of course I would!" She yelled back with tears in her eyes. Maylene saw her chance

"prove it then! If your so happy with being with him why'd you make us share a room without even asking his opinion first!" Millie looked up "even if he'd be dumb enough to not like me, why do you think he didn't complain?" Millie's eyes widened at this

"h-he likes you back!?" She asked scared

"likes who?" I interrupted before they started a fight. Slowly I put my hand on Millie's shoulder "I don't like either of you in... That way. Even if I did why do you think I would want you to fight over me?!" I said outraged

"I-I'm sorry Sam." Millie said tears in her eyes. Maylene looked equally as sad as she replied

"won't happen again." She said, I nodded and looked over at Maylene

"why can't I have more than six Pokemon?" Both girls sighed and led me to the Pokemon centre and to a computer phone, then without me realising it they called professor Rowan

"hello?" He said as he answered, his back to the camera

"p-professor?" I said nervous about the message he sent

"oh hello there young man! I haven't seen you in a week! How is your journey smoking along?" I grinned and answered

"so far I've got four gym badges and I wanted to ask if I could exchange a Pokemon?" He nodded and typed something "could I swap Lucario for the Buizel I caught?" I asked and he looked at me curiously

"you want to swap your first Pokemon for an inexperienced Pokemon that you just caught?" I nodded

"yes sir, he can't be strong without training!" I declaired and placed Lucario's poke ball on the machine "also are you mad for me not recording Pokemon when I see them?" I asked in a scared voice

"of course not! I shouldn't expect you to record every magikarp in a river or ponyta in a field, even if you don't scan Pokemon you're still having fun so that's what counts!" He said in a cheerful voice

"so you didn't send me any messages?" He shook his head and I sighed in releif

"who did then..." He scrached his chin and shrugged "if I need you I'll contact you. My number is in your pokedex anyway so if it's me you'll know, your Buizel has arrived!" He then announced "have fun!" The professor said before hanging up.

**Alrighty so Sam was, keyword there was going to challenge the gym but I've decided to have some more training before that. That'll be next chapter! See you then.**

**Oh. My. God. Ruby and Sapphire remakes! /pokemon-omega-rubyalpha-sapphire-announced-for-3ds/ that's where I got my info from but otherwise I donno what's going on! Hope they're good and defiantly getting Sapphire cause go water types!**

**One other thing, shameless promotion: my spinoff adventure was launched in Tuesday, and already there's two chapters! I'm updating this and that everyday so look back often, new spinoff tomorrow!**

**links:**

** s/10328530/1/Sam-s-spinoff-Hoenn-adventures**

u/5430094/Razzorow

**my friends/other authors are:**

u/5496183/N-Badger97

u/5400028/OPFan37

u/2695884/BrianLovesAlissaNalissa123

**see ya**

**-Sam**


	31. Preparations

I stood on the field I'd found to battle, it was time for some serious training!

"Magmar flame burst! Buizel use swift!" I yelled at the two Pokemon and they fired off their attacks that collided in mid air, knocking both Pokemon back

"alright guys, your doing well. Buizel use water gun, Magmar counter it with a fire punch!" I commanded and Buizel fired off the compressed beam, Magmar then fired up his hand so to speak and punched it head on! He then couldn't take the pressure ***snickers* **and flew back hitting the soggy ground below him.

"Mag..." He sighed and rubbed his head

"it's okay Magmar, you're weak to water so the fact it didn't knock you out is great!" I said to cheer up the fire type, he nodded and grinned a fiery grin at me "alright, try it again!"

This time Magmar improved a lot, before he was soaked he punched and diverted the water for a moment, what he didn't expect was the blast that came after it...

"Buizel." I scolded and he shrugged and looked at me grinning

"Bui Bui." He said and Magmar walked over to him

"mag." He said angrily

"Buizel." The cocky water type replied and crossed his arms

"Magmar!" The angry fire type yelled and punched Buizel in his face, unintentionally using brick break "mag?" The fire type looked around for his training partner and found an angry water type speeding towards him in an aqua jet

"fire punch!" I yelled at the scared fire type and he nodded to himself before punching Buizel in his side knocking the jet into steam and the water type down

"Bui Bui." Buizel said smiling as he picked himself up off the ground, acting as if he planned that all along

meanwhile Psyduck was annoying Poliwhirl, he wanted to be trained and the gods hadn't smiled on him recently, he looked at Poliwhirl pleading with him as Gyarados was just too strong and Azumarill was content with watching "psy pay psy!" He pleaded with his friend

"poli poli..." He finally agreed "poli Poliwhirl!" the water type called to his trainer, I jogged over as I stood watching the two

"alright guys, battle normally and show me first then we'll work on something." I said and the two Pokemon nodded, taking positions on the field

"Psy-Duck!" The little Pokemon yelled sending a mental wave at Poliwhirl, who was too slow to dodge

"poli!" Poliwhirl complained as he got up, he then formed a sphere of water and threw it.

All of a sudden Psyduck jumped in the air and swiftly back flipped over the attack, whilst doing this he shone white, he was evolving! He grew longer and slimmer as well as getting a cool red gem in the middle of his head. As well as this he turned blue!

the newly evolved Pokemon then landed on his feet swiftly "golduck!" He declared and clenched his fists. By now all of my currant Pokemon were watching the former shy duck grin cockily, he then clenched his fists again and was surrounded in a purple aura, psych up!

"poli Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl said and fired another sphere but it was too late, he was attacked by some invisible force that lifted him off the ground, a psychic attack!

"gold golduck!" Golduck said and threw Poliwhirl against the floor "gold gold golduck?" He asked smirking at the now downed Poliwhirl I could only Relate it to "who's the weak training partner now?" Golduck sure is cocky now...

"great job you two." Golduck smirked "and especially you Golduck! You evolved!" I pointed out and the other Pokemon congratulated him, even Poliwhirl who'd just lost. All except Buizel who had too high of an ego himself

"golduck golduck?" Asked the duck

"Bui Buizel Bui." Buizel said angrily

"gold gold?" Golduck replied

"Bui Buizel!" The now angry Buizel yelled and rushed towards Golduck, Golduck then used psychic to toss the small Pokemon away.

"golduck golduck gold!" The duck said and walked away

"Bui Bui Buizel!" He yelled back and shook his fist, he then turned to me "Bui Buizel!" He declared. I guess now I had to use him in my coming gym battle...

"Golduck gold!" Called Golduck as he walked away, now I have my team at least... I returned everyone but the ever faithful Poliwhirl and headed to the centre for some lunch...

*** Millie's POV ***

I stood looking at my Pokemon, I need to be ready. "Alright guys, I'm sorry to inform you that I can't use Vibrava again." He nodded, I'd already explained it to him so he was fine with it "Rotom you're a must and Dusklops we need a repeat of last time." I then looked at Staraptor and Lopunny then decided

"Lopunny would you like to battle?" The bunny looked up and smiled happily

"lop lop lopunny!" She said happily and jumped for joy

"Starapoor you don't mind do yo-" I was cut of by the bird hugging me and squawking

"Star Staraptor!" It said fine with its owners decision. I grinned in anticipation this was gonna be good...

*** ? ***

I stood at the entry to Pastoria city, Sam had just entered the Pokemon centre and his stupid Pokemon followed. My Pokemon growled, it was time. The idiot grunts actually managed to let the bomb go off without being taken prisoner. Now was my chance to strike.

I went from the entrance to the gym, planting sensors everywhere, then without tripping them I planted the package. Taking the remote with me I then left the gym waiting for tomorrow.

I then decided on watching the Pokemon centre for any signs of her... I spotted nothing out of the ordinary and decided to leave the town. Business was needed to be attended to elsewhere...

**O-O a bomb! Looks like next chapter will leave you with an aftershock... I'll be here all week ladies and gentlemen. In other news the next chapter is coming later, as substitution for two chapters this ones shorter and the next one is longer, stick around for the boom...**

**The next chapter will be big, not long but really story changing. I hope your ready for next time in Sam's adventure!**

**-Sam**


	32. Wounded

I entered the gym, it was time "hey excuse me! Wake!" The big man turned around and grinned when he saw it was me.

"Lets do this then." He said grabbing a poke ball "go-"

"BOOOOOOOOOM!" I heard it before it happened, the sounds were heard and then I was knocked of my feet, and straight into a wall...

*** ? ***

It was done, he was dead. Now started my final part of our mission, just some time to prepare was needed...

*** someone's POV ***

I heard the explosion from where I was training, something had exploded! I returned my remaining Pokemon and dashed over to the Pokemon centre. A crowd was already gathered of trainers and civilians. They all looked around confused. I did too... Until I looked at the gym

The gym had black bellowing smoke pouring from it like some sort of devil. The doors had been blown off and it looked about ready to collapse. Quickly I sprinted to the gym...

I forced myself through the smoke that erupted from the gaping maws of the gym, inside there once was a pool... Once. Pools of water were everywhere and in the centre was a crater. Body's were in there too, two of them. Scene as the building could collapse at any moment I ran to the furthest away, Crasher Wake. I summoned one of my Pokemon and told him to lead the wrestler out with his strength. Slowly I approached the other body. This one was smaller as well as lighter so I decided to turn them over...

Suddenly my worst nightmares came to life, because as I turned the body I saw-

*** Maylene's POV ***

After coming out to see what all the problems were I looked around for what seemed like forever, I looked here, there and everywhere. Except the gym, finally deciding to see what really happened (I put it of to not scare people... Or myself) I ran over to the gym... A Pokemon stood outside of it with Crasher Wake crumpled on the ground next to him, slowly I realised who's it was and looked inside the hellhole of a gym.

I prepared myself for going inside and holding my breath but soon someone busted out. I sighed in relief when I saw the person who owned the Pokemon but looked in horror as I saw who they were carrying...

Id never been so scared in my life, not to mention shocked as the person stood there holding another

"help me move them!" He pleaded with me and his Pokemon picked up awake again and we moved off to the centre in silence.

"move it people!" I yelled as the idiots stood there mouths agape

"what happened to them?!" Asked an outraged boxer, Nick he helped the other person with their body and together we helped them into the emergency room...

I walked over to the saddened trainer and their Pokemon... Sam and Golduck along with Poliwhirl were gathered looking down. The person they had found was Millie...

*** Sam's POV ***

It should've been me, she'd been blown up by a bomb for me... The wounds she had... They would take months to recover from... If ever. Both Nick my Pokemon and Maylene had tried to help me but eventually I told them to leave it. I'd stay here as long as it took.

A total of two wounded... Team galactic or someone similar set of a bomb inside of the gym, the last thing Wake remembered was the deafening boom of the bomb...

After Wake had recovered he offered me a position in his gym. It was to help rebuild and recover, of course I'd help him, anything so that I'd stay with her. For as long as it takes.

For a while I helped with the gym, it was fast progress. We finished it in around a month. The day we finished it the doctors announced it would take a year for Millie to recover completely. After a while she could be visited again.

"Sam you can't stay here." She pleaded against me

"I'm waiting for you to feel better." She sighed

"I'm gonna be fine in a year! That's way too long." I shook my head

"its my fault." I looked down "I should be you right now." Deciding that wasn't going to work she tried something else

"go to somewhere like Hoenn, have fun forget about me for now. Just don't stay here and get sad over some broken girl." That hit me hard. I looked down

"how could I do that without feeling too guilty about it?" She looked at my eyes

"no one knows you in Hoenn, you can be a new person. Until then I'll be cheering every step of the way!" She coughed as she said the last word

"are you sure?" She nodded.

"I have my Pokemon, I'll call when I get the chance." I nodded and grasped her hand

"promise?" She nodded

"of course."

The next day I headed for Hearthome city. I had unattended business first.

I barged through the doors of the gym and the leader, Fantina grinned at me "finally ready to lose." I stared at her with cold eyes and she shivered "so be it." She said and tossed a poke ball

"Haunter!" It said trying to be creepy

"Golduck go!" I said sending out the cocky duck

"gold gold!" He said

"Haunter use curse!" Fantina shouted as haunter drove a nail into itself and hurt himself

"Golduck psych up into Psychic." I said plainly

Golduck surrounded himself in a purple aura and then slammed Haunter into a wall which with the added curse damage knocked it out

"Golduck return." I said and returned the duck before he took damage

"humph Duskull go!" She called as the Pokemon was released, I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I saw it but ignored it nonetheless, I'd win this for her.

"go Magmar." I said throwing the fire type onto the field, he then appeared. I wasted no time "Magmar flame burst into fire punch." He fired a burst of fire at the ghost and ran with it, both attacks hit their mark as the two attacks struck at the same time. Duskull didn't take it as well as I'd thought. "You're weak, Magmar return."

"no I am not! Mismagius take him!" I shook my head

"waste of time." I murmured "Buizel finish this." I said louder as I released the weasel

"shadow ball."

"Dodge it and use water gun." The weasel flipped over it and fired a beam of water at the ghost, he then crossed his arms

"show them power! Multiple shadow balls!" She smiled happily

"aqua jet right through it." I said with a grin, she leaders smile dropped.

Buizel ran for a while before flipping over a shadow ball and suddenly firing off into a watery bullet that smashed through the shadow balls and straight into the ghost

"water gun." I said, this time she grinned

"sucker punch." Mismagius then punched Buizel in the jaw, he flipped and landed on his back. And started to glow! He grew taller and his tail split off, he also appeared to now have a coat like fur around his main body

"Floatzel!" He cried to the air and looked at his opponent

"aqua jet." I said and the weasel Pokemon sped into the ghost and knocked it right out.

"oh." The gym leader said "here's your badge..." She then presented me with a badge and walked away...

Back in Pastoria I caught the next plane to Hoenn. But not before some things.

"professor take these Pokemon please." I put everyone's pokèballs on the machine. All but two left "can I have Lucario's?" The old man nodded and I left to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in a year blondy."

"Your forgetting your hair colour Millie." I said with a smile

"oh yeah." She said with a grin. "Have fun, don't forget me."

"don't worry. I won't ever do that..."

**So Sam goes off to Hoenn... Ignore the fact that his rivals would've changed, no not in Sam land. This is the only way I could've sent Sam off to make the spinoff make sense. Yea it was gonna happen anyway. Next chapter, time skip!**

**Alright a couple of things here, voice your opinion on where I should go with this next and next thing here's a poll on my profile, it's important for all you loyal readers!**

**"I hate that stupid team galactic!" Sam said as Sam (the writer) ended off the chapter.**

**One last note, please review as it fuels me to keep going and strive to be better. Your reviews although they don't take much effort or thought are the best things I could ever hope for :D**

**-Sam**


End file.
